Shattered Moon Part 5: Pride with a Vengeance
by Spunky0ne
Summary: An unknown enemy begins a deadly game aimed at taking away all that Byakuya holds dear. After Renji is attacked and Yoruichi and her unborn child are abducted, Byakuya must put the pieces together before someone dies. Bya/Ren Series #5
1. To Begin the Game

**Pride with a Vengeance**

**Chapter 1: To Begin the Game**

"Didn't you say that you needed to wake up early?" Byakuya breathed seductively into Renji's ear, startling him into wakefulness.

If Renji had any issue with how his life partner chose to wake him, it was lost as Byakuya caught his lips in a very sweet kiss, that threatened to become far more than that if Renji delayed getting out of bed any longer.

"Ah…Byakuya…" he yawned, "Don't tease like that when I first wake up. I'll never make it on time!"

Byakuya chuckled softly, nipping the ear he had teased with his breath.

"I woke you early enough so we could greet each other properly," he added quietly.

The temptation proved too much for Renji, who turned suddenly, catching Byakuya off guard and forced the noble down onto the bed, fastening his mouth on Byakuya's and forcing his way in. Although taken a bit by surprise, Byakuya recovered quickly and wrapped his legs tightly around his lover, pressing his hips forward and earning a moan of pleasure from Renji. The noble's mouth broke away from his and moved on to explore his throat and chest, soft lips and searching tongue alternating with enticing nips and the warm touches of his fingertips.

"B-Bya…how long until…I have to…go?" he asked breathlessly.

He didn't want to keep Yoruichi waiting, but it was getting extremely hard for him to think about that now.

Byakuya responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Renji and rolling him onto his back and gently trapping him there.

"There is time for whatever manner of greeting you like," the noble assured him, "don't worry, I won't let you oversleep."

Renji chuckled softly into a warm shoulder, then found Byakuya's mouth again and reclaimed it for a moment, before tracing his way down the soft skin of a pale cheek to his even softer and more sensitive throat. Now Byakuya moaned lightly and moved his hips restlessly, gently teasing Renji's thighs until his legs parted and Byakuya sank down between them. Still with that same enticing slowness, he teased his way in, until his full length was buried inside Renji and he dropped down, panting into a softly trembling shoulder. He rested there for a moment, his breath warming Renji's throat, enjoying the feel of the hands that slid slowly down his back and silently begged him to move again. With a sigh, he moved, keeping the motion slow, deep and intense as Renji's hands worked their way back up to his shoulders and tightened, his hips rising to meet each heavy thrust. Renji sank his teeth methodically into the noble's throat, eliciting a hungry, sensuous moan. Byakuya's motions became faster and more urgent. He thrust more deeply, striking a place deep inside Renji that brought his hips bucking up sharply and forced a cry of pleasure from his throat. Then another and another until neither could hold back anymore and they were gripped with wave after wave of intense pleasure. Renji felt the warm weight of Byakuya's body come down to rest against his and reached up to run his fingers through the noble's soft hair as Byakuya's face landed gently on his chest. They lay there, sated and content until it was time for them to get up and sink into the hot depths of the large jetted tub, relaxing and sharing light playful kisses as they bathed unhurriedly.

All too soon, it was time for them to dress and for Renji to take his leave of Byakuya, but as he did, he pulled Byakuya into a warm embrace.

"Thank you for making sure I woke up on time," he said softly.

"Any time, Renji," Byakuya replied, touching his cheek lightly and giving him a final kiss.

He released Renji and stepped back, still smiling.

"I'll send word back when I get there," Renji said, "to let you know how things are going. And I'll call if you need to come and join us."

"That probably won't happen just yet. And in just a few more weeks, she'll be moving in here with us."

"That will be much better than all of this running back and forth."

With a last wave, Renji flash stepped away. Byakuya and the Kuchiki manor fell quickly behind him as he sped across the Sereitei, eager to reach the living world. As he went, he thought he could still feel Byakuya's touch on his skin, warm lips tasting his. His life partner was a deeply passionate man beneath the calm, quiet exterior everyone else saw. Renji was the only one he entrusted with the true depths of his emotion. Seeing Byakuya shed that cold and indifferent manner in the solitude of their home each night only served to repeatedly ignite the heat between them.

So by day, they were simply a captain and his vice captain, writing reports, training squad members, planning and executing deployment of soul reapers. When they stepped through the doors at the end of the day, they usually ended up in bed, walking in the garden together, or soaking in the tub before dinner. The household staff were very discreet about what they knew…and they treated Renji with the same respect they gave Byakuya. The Kuchiki clan leader had changed profoundly since the beginning of his relationship with Renji. It was change that the staff appreciated deeply, and they never failed to show Renji their gratitude. Although certain formalities were required in the noble household, there was in general, a relaxing of boundaries, a more comfortable and easy atmosphere for all.

Renji loved living in such a beautiful home, but more than that, he loved sharing any home with Byakuya. His life partner was so many things to him, that Renji couldn't even name them all. Byakuya was beautiful to look at whether dressed in full regalia, his eyes cool and distant, or naked and panting beneath Renji, his hair disheveled and his dark eyes wanting. He also continued to mentor Renji, both on the battlefield, and through the gentle sharing of his knowledge of history, astrology, and folklore on calm nights under the stars. He was very much the captain in the office, but at home, he was quiet and decidedly playful. He enjoyed toying gently with Renji, which usually resulted in flustered responses and frenzied bouts of lovemaking. In bed, Byakuya seemed to vacillate between being the one in control and falling under the wanton caresses of Renji's skilled hands and mouth.

Renji brought much to their union as well. He acted as a balance to Byakuya's calm nature with his open, buoyant personality. He relished crossing swords with Byakuya, challenging him on the battlefield, helping both of them to grow as swordsmen. He reacted with Byakuya's passionate side, often triggering intense desire in the noble with little more than a smile or a soft phrase breathed into his ear beneath the stars. And Renji was Byakuya's most capable protector. He protected the captain's body on the battlefield with his zanpakuto and even with his own strong body. He also protected the noble's heart, acting as a moral compass when circumstances left him warring within himself. All in all, Renji felt that theirs was a deeply satisfying union.

He knew that soon things would change greatly in some ways. Very soon now, they would welcome their first child into the household. He wondered what it would be like. He was very much looking forward to it, but he knew they would both be forced to make some adjustments when their child was born.

_Our child…It's a miracle, what Kisuke Urahara managed to do. Byakuya and I are going to be parents. I just can't thank him or Yoruichi enough. If Urahara hadn't discovered how…and Yoruichi hadn't volunteered to be their donor/surrogate, we wouldn't be preparing to welcome our child into the world. It means everything that I am as genetically connected to this child as Byakuya is. It's amazing to think about that…this child, the tie that connects me forever to this beautiful noble man._

Renji was smiling widely as he approached Urahara's shop. It was still a bit early and Kisuke, Tessai, and the children had gone camping, which was why Renji had come to stay with Yoruichi for a few days. It wasn't that she needed tending, but she got bored with everyone away and Renji was good company.

He went around to the back entrance and opened the door with the key she had given him, entering quietly and reaching out with his reiatsu to try to locate her, so he wouldn't risk death by startling her. He sensed something in her room, but it seemed like there was some disturbance in it. He made his way through the house, down the dark hallway, and into her room. The light was off and Renji could barely make out her form on the bed.

"Yoruichi?" he said softly.

Suddenly, frighteningly strong arms gripped him from behind and a cold, chilling voice sounded in his ears.

"You have very poor timing, vice captain Abarai. I'm afraid you'll pay dearly for that."

Renji turned sharply, stomping with his foot, elbowing and tearing free of the arms, then reaching for Zabimaru. A sword slashed at him and Zabimaru barely deflected it. They squared off in the darkness. Renji tried to get a sense of who the man might be, but he wore a hooded cloak that obscured his face. He was a master swordsman, though. He challenged Renji, forcing him out into the hallway.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, releasing the sword's spirit.

The other grunted and pressed forward, attacking madly and meeting Renji's zanpakuto stroke for stroke. Renji was silently thankful for all of the time he and Byakuya had spent on swordplay. Renji was an exceptional swordsman now, but this guy was talented as well, and he seemed to anticipate Renji's moves far too quickly. Renji was forced to give ground.

_And he doesn't even have a zanpakuto! Just that sword. What is that symbol? I've seen that…_

The man spun suddenly and Renji moved to counter. Too late, he realized that a second attacker had appeared behind him. He felt a stabbing pain shoot through him as a sword sheathed itself in his body, then tore free, sending blood exploding outward, staining the walls and floor around him. Gasping, Renji shot forward, still attempting to attack the hooded man. As he turned to slash at Renji again, the edge of Zabimaru caught the hood and pulled it slightly askew. Renji caught a momentary glimpse of a chiseled jaw and black hair, then a sword buried itself in his shoulder, throwing him off his feet. He struck the floor and tumbled forward, slamming into the wall. Stars exploded in his head and he found himself unable to move. The hooded man moved close. He grabbed Renji by the hair and yanked his head back.

"I told you that you would pay for your bad timing," the voice hissed softly.

Renji held his breath. There was a momentary pause. Then a heavy blow to his head sent Renji plunging into the blackness.

Renji's attacker turned back to his companion.

"Did you seal away her spirit energy?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a bitch to do it, though. Pregnant or not, she is feisty!"

"Bring her and come."

"Shall we finish him off?" the other asked, glaring down at Renji.

"No," said the hooded man, "He is nothing. Leave him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya made his way to the 6th division office. Rikichi was already there, sitting at Renji's desk and working intently. He looked up as Byakuya entered and smiled.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki," the 3rd seat greeted him.

"Good morning, Rikichi," Byakuya replied, taking his place at his desk.

Rikichi rose and disappeared into the next room before returning with a cup of hot green tea that he placed carefully on the captain's desk, before returning to Renji's desk with his own cup.

"Arigato, Rikichi," Byakuya said softly, his eyes lifting briefly from the papers in front of him.

He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, then glanced back at the 3rd seat for a moment. Rikichi looked up, smiling at the surprised look on his captain's face.

"It was Renji," he said, answering Byakuya's unspoken question, "He showed me how to make it the way you like it. I did well, then?"

"Yes, Rikichi," Byakuya said, pleasantly surprised, "You did well. It is exactly as Renji prepares it for me. Thank you."

They turned back to the mountain of pages on their respective desks and worked quietly for the next two hours. Finally, Byakuya pushed back his chair and stood, sliding Senbonzakura into his belt and motioning for Rikichi to join him. They walked to the training grounds together, then Rikichi ran groups through the morning drills, while Byakuya observed them, making small corrections and noting advances in each soul reaper's ability. A few years before, he would have simply left all of the training in the hands of his vice captain and higher seats, but because of Renji, his entire approach to leadership in the squad had changed. He was still feared and deeply respected, but he had a special place in the hearts of his fighters now. When they defended him on the battlefield, it came from the heart. It had made a world of difference, not only in how the men of the division felt, but in how the division performed. The 6th division was fast becoming one of the strongest in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Byakuya and Renji were extremely proud of that distinction.

As Byakuya crossed the training ground observing, he wondered briefly if Renji ever regretted choosing to forgo becoming a captain. Repeatedly, Byakuya had offered Renji a recommendation, one they both knew would have been eagerly supported by the other captains, but time and again, Renji had gently refused, saying he was too happy working alongside Byakuya. Advancement was of secondary importance to him. Although he felt somewhat guilty, Byakuya was secretly happy Renji refused to leave, although he was aware that Rikichi would make a very fine vice captain at this point. But Rikichi, like Renji, was far too content where he was in the division.

"Sir?" Rikichi said quietly, "We're ready."

Byakuya handed Rikichi the list of living world deployments and special assignments. When Rikichi was finished reading off the assignments, he dismissed the squad and returned to the 6th division office alongside Byakuya. He returned to Renji's desk to check for messages, then made Byakuya another cup of tea before excusing himself to meet his friends for lunch. Byakuya had just returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk when a hell butterfly appeared.

"Byakuya," Rukia's voice said, "There has been some trouble here in Karakura town."

Byakuya caught his breath.

"This morning, we found that Kisuke Urahara's shop was attacked. We don't know by whom."

His heart was in his throat now.

"Kisuke, Tessai and the kids were not there at the time, but Renji and Yoruichi were here. Byakuya, Renji was unconscious…very badly injured…and Yoruichi is missing! Squad 4 has come to bring Renji back to the Sereitei for emergency surgery. Brother, he is in very serious condition. I know you will have grave concerns about both Yoruichi and Renji, so Ichigo and I are going to investigate matters here while you see to Renji. I promise you that as soon as we know anything, we will report it to you immediately."

Byakuya quickly prepared and sent a reply. As he prepared to leave, he noticed an envelope on his desk that hadn't been there before he left for morning training. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, was a slip of paper. He unfolded it and read.

_Byakuya-_

_You have enjoyed the top for far too long. You are not worthy of that position and the time has come for you to relinquish it. Prepare yourself…you are about to lose everything. But don't worry. I won't take it all without giving you a chance to protect what you claim is yours. We're going to play a game, Byakuya. You are very good at games of strategy. Why don't you try to guess what my next move will be. I have taken the mother of your unborn child and I struck down your vice captain. What will I do next? Have fun thinking about it…and don't worry, Yoruichi is fine. I'm saving her for later in the game. She will be kept comfortable until the end of this, at which time you will have rescued her…or she and your unborn child will die. Good luck._

Byakuya called a second hell butterfly.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, I am unable to come to the living world presently, but I need you to stay close to Rukia. There is an enemy who is likely to try to abduct or attack her. You must not let that happen. I will join you in the living world as soon as possible._

He sent the hell butterfly on its way, then hurried to the healing center. As he entered, he caught sight of several healers carrying Renji in and taking him into one of the rooms. Captain Unohana waited within the room and immediately began a quick examination. Hanatarou came out of the room after a moment and rushed to meet him.

"Renji's condition is very serious. He was hit by a barrage of kido and attacked with a sword. Captain Unohana is conducting the surgery. I am going back in to assist her. We will come out and let you know how things go as soon as there is any word."

"Thank you, Hanatarou," Byakuya said, sitting down to wait.

Hanatarou disappeared back into Renji's room. Byakuya was just preparing to send a hell butterfly to Rikichi, when the boy ran into the healing center, his eyes sweeping the room and quickly finding Byakuya.

"They told me Renji has been injured!" he exclaimed.

Byakuya motioned for Rikichi to join him.

"Rikichi, Renji was in the living world and was attacked. We don't know by whom. I have reason to believe that others in the squad may be in danger, especially seated members like yourself. You must go back to the division office and inform the rest of the squad. Tell all members to proceed with caution. All assignees will, as of now, be deployed in groups of two or more…no exceptions. If there are assignees currently deployed alone, send a second to each location. Warn everyone to proceed with great caution."

"Hai, Captain."

Rikichi started for the door, then turned back briefly.

"Renji is strong," he said, his voice trembling slightly, "he'll be okay, sir."

Byakuya nodded, but couldn't speak. Rikichi turned and flash stepped away. Byakuya sat quietly, trying to recapture how the day had started. It had been so peaceful, waking up in Renji's arms, making love to him, and sharing those last moments before he left. He couldn't believe that everything had changed so suddenly. Someone was out to destroy his life. An unknown enemy. It was someone who knew who was important to Byakuya, someone who knew how Byakuya would react and respond to things. That set off a red flag in his mind. He thought about Rikichi for a moment…and then about how much the enemy seemed to know.

_He knew about the Kuchiki heir, and only the council and a few close friends were told. I know that telling the council means that the family knows, but they wouldn't tend to spread it around._

_Whoever this is, attacked Yoruichi, Renji, and our unborn child all at once. I protected Rukia, but Ichigo had best be careful. This enemy may expect me to have Kurosaki protect her, but that doesn't mean she will be vulnerable. Kurosaki won't let harm come to her._

_The other places I am vulnerable are at home and at the office. I can increase security at home. Rikichi will take care of…Wait! He wanted me to figure out his next move. He could mean Rukia, the household, or the 6th division members. Strategy would lead him to attack Rukia, but if he judged that Rukia was too well guarded…And the household is always under guard, but the 6th Division, no one would be crazy enough to…_

"Kami! Rikichi!" he hissed, jumping to his feet and flash stepping away.

He was almost in time. It was so close that he ended up having to dive to the ground as the office of the 6th division suddenly exploded and burst into flames.

"Rikichi!" he called, leaping to his feet.

He ran through the broken door, burying his face in his scarf for protection from the smoke. Rikichi laid unmoving on the floor near Renji's desk. Several other squad members were moaning and writhing on the ground, while others burst into the room and dragged them to safety. Byakuya gathered Rikichi into his arms and flash stepped back to the healing center. He placed Rikichi in the hands of the waiting healers then flash stepped back to the manor to put the entire house on alert. Sets of guards were placed at all entrances and roving guards patrolled the grounds. Having set that in place, he returned to the healing center to ask for updates on Renji and Rikichi. Renji was still in surgery, but Hanatarou waved him towards Rikichi's room.

"He'll be okay," Hanatarou said, but he was very worried about you. He said that when he walked into the squad room, he found this note on Renji's desk."

Byakuya took the note from the healer's hand.

_You are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry you have to pay for his arrogance._

Byakuya folded the slip of paper and placed it in his pocket. He stepped into the room and moved quickly to the injured boy's side. Rikichi looked up at him with dazed eyes. His young face was scratched and bruised, and covered in soot, his uniform torn and singed from the blast. Byakuya stared at him.

"Rikichi," he said softly.

"I'll be fine," the boy assured him, "When I saw the note, I knew something was about to happen, so I dropped to the floor just as the bomb exploded. It destroyed a lot of the office, but I don't think anyone was badly hurt."

"I'm going to find out who is doing this, Rikichi," Byakuya promised him, "I will find the one responsible for this, and I will make him pay!"

"Then I'm going with you!" the boy insisted, rolling out of bed. As he gained his feet, Byakuya held out a staying hand.

"No, Rikichi," he said softly, "You need to stay here and finish with the healers."

"I can't do that, sir," Rikichi said, his eyes intense, "The vice captain is still in surgery. Until he returns to duty, I am duty-bound to act in his place. You can't order me away from your side, sir. Renji would never forgive me if I left you alone in the midst of all of this!"

Byakuya stared at the boy in surprise for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. He stepped closer and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Very well, then. You will act in Renji's place for now, but stop fretting, Rikichi. I don't wish to leave here until Renji's condition is known."

Rikichi nodded and climbed back into bed leaning against the pillows, closing his eyes. Byakuya sat down nearby, his eyes straying to look out the door and across the way to the door behind which Renji lay. He trembled softly and tried to think of who could hate him this much, and what wrong he might have done them. He had done many wrong things in the past. It could be any of them coming back to haunt him. Sighing in frustration, he reached into his pocket and took out the message Rikichi had found on Renji's desk. He pondered it for a moment, then slipped it into his pocket again. Looking up again at the door between Renji and him, Byakuya hissed with rising discontent and forced himself to wait patiently at Rikichi's side for news. He didn't see the eyes that watched him from the larger room outside Rikichi's door.


	2. Protections

**Chapter 2: Protections**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared in surprise as the hell butterfly fluttered into Urahara's shop and landed on his extended fingertip. Rukia had just gotten one, so perhaps it made sense, but Byakuya Kuchiki had never before sent him a message this way. In fact, most of the time the noble seemed content to merely ignore him…that is, until there was trouble.

_Well, there's definitely trouble now, _he thought.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, I am unable to come to the living world presently, but I need you to stay close to Rukia. There is an enemy who is likely to try to abduct or attack her. You must not let that happen. I will join you in the living world as soon as possible._

"Well," he commented, glancing at Rukia, "as usual, not much for words, but pretty bossy. Still, he's right. You know that Renji is a captain level fighter, Rukia. Whoever this is, sure is strong. I don't know that there is much out there that could hurt Renji like that."

Rukia nodded.

"Renji is really strong. He also doesn't tend to get taken by surprise, another sign that we are dealing with a smart, powerful person. The reiatsu echoes tell me that Renji released his zanpakutou, but the other either faced him with only a katana, or he did not release his zanpakutou. If he had a zanpakutou, he might not have wanted to release it, because it could leave markers that would identify it. High level kido can mask the markers, but few besides my brother wield that much power."

"I'm glad you can do this reiatsu sensing stuff," commented Ichigo, "I really suck at that."

Rukia laughed.

"You and Renji…although Renji has improved since he and Byakuya got together."

"Huh!" muttered Ichigo, "Some of us don't have powerhouses like Byakuya mentoring us."

"Don't you dare say things like that!" Rukia said, raising her eyebrows as Urahara entered the room, "Besides, you don't have it so bad with Kisuke here. He can mentor you."

Ichigo's eyes flicked upwards and caught Rukia's suggestively.

"He can mentor me like Byakuya mentors Renji?" he said, stepping closer to the shopkeeper, "And how does that work?"

Kisuke grinned and closed the distance pulling Ichigo in for an open-mouthed kiss. There was no telling where it might have led, because as their lips met, a voice sounded behind them.

"Ahem…"

They spun around to find Tessai standing at the entrance to the shop with Jinta and Ururu close behind. Tessai's eyebrows were raised and he had covered the kids' eyes with his hands. Ururu was blushing, but Jinta just looked a little green.

"Uck!" he said loudly, pulling away from Tessai and stomping past Ichigo, "You guys are gross!"

Tessai smiled and followed Jinta inside. Ururu giggled and scampered after him. Kisuke looked down into Ichigo's eyes.

"One of you want to tell me what happened here? You guys get a little too playful or did someone get attacked?"

Ichigo and Rukia's faces turned serious.

"Someone broke in and they attacked Renji and took Yoruichi!" Rukia said, "Renji is hurt badly and had to be returned to the Sereitei for surgery. I told my brother that Ichigo and I would investigate."

"I've had a hell butterfly from your brother," Kisuke announced, "and he doesn't want you two to investigate. Ichigo, he wants you to act as Rukia's bodyguard. You two are to stay here with me until we hear from him. Apparently, whatever is going on is very dangerous. Not only was Yoruichi taken and Renji attacked, but Byakuya said that the 6th Division office was bombed."

Rukia's face paled and she looked ready to dash away.

"Was he hurt?" she gasped, "I have to go to him!"

"No," Kisuke said sharply, "That is exactly what your brother does not want."

Rukia glared so sharply that Ichigo was certain that smoke was going to start pouring out of her ears.

"He always does this! Every time danger comes, he pushes me away and acts like I can't take care of myself!" she raged.

Ichigo and Kisuke exchanged bemused glances.

"He doesn't shove Renji away! It's always me! Why does he do that! I can take care of myself! Well, I'm not going to listen to him. I may have had to obey him all those other times, but this time, I WON'T DO IT!"

"Hey…" Ichigo said softly, "Rukia, I'm not going to defend your brother's attempts to push you away, but he is just looking out for you."

Rukia glared at him.

"And I was looking out for you when I told you not to come and rescue me from execution!" she said solemnly.

Now Ichigo colored. Kisuke sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I may not be as strong as a captain," Rukia stated, "but I love my brother and I am not going to let him do this alone. Ichigo, you know that if this was happening to me, you would not leave my side. Well, I am not going to leave his. You can either help me or you can leave me alone. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but this is something I have to do."

There was a long silence, then Ichigo cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay…" he said, hesitantly, "but I don't want to be the one to tell him."

"Don't worry," Rukia assured him, "I've got that covered."

XXXXXXXXXX

Retsu Unohana stepped in to Rikichi's room and touched Byakuya lightly on the shoulder. Byakuya turned quickly and stared up into her gentle eyes looking for some sign of Renji's fate. She smiled at him.

"Renji has come through his surgery and is doing well," she assured him.

"He will recover fully?" Byakuya said, worry clouding his features.

She lowered her head and Byakuya's heart skipped.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, "What haven't you told me?"

"Don't worry, Byakuya," she said quietly, "with Renji's strength of will, I am sure he will recover fully. But right now, there may be complications…"

Byakuya frowned.

"What kind of complications?" He asked.

"Well, when Renji first woke, he said that he could not see. I sedated him and examined him. He received a serious head injury during the attack. It is this that affected his vision. I believe that his vision will return, but that may not happen right away. There is still a lot of swelling in the area. As the swelling goes down, the pressure should decrease and his vision should return."

"Should?" Byakuya repeated slowly.

"Yes, as I said, I believe it will." Unohana assured him, "but there is room for uncertainty."

"I want to see him."

"Of course, but I will ask you to be cautious in what you say to him. Always, attitude plays a large role in one's recovery. You must try to encourage him."

Byakuya nodded, rising.

"Captain," he said softly, looking back at Rikichi, "I have asked that Rikichi be guarded at all times. I don't know who is attacking those close to me, but I want him to be protected."

"He will be," she assured him, "I will leave guards at the door always."

"Arigatou," Byakuya said, turning away.

He walked slowly out of Rikichi's room and across the large waiting area. On the other side, Hanatarou met him and led him down a closely guarded hallway to Renji's room. Guards were also posted just outside the door to his room.

As Byakuya entered, his eye fell on Renji and he caught his breath sharply. His face was deathly pale and there were bandages around his head. His hair was unrestrained a bit unkempt. His chest and shoulder were bandaged. He was supported by several pillows so his head was elevated. His body moved a little as Byakuya walked in and he groaned. Byakuya sat down next to him and touched his face gently.

"Renji?" he said softly.

A warm hand rose and came to rest on his.

"Byakuya…" Renji mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

"I'm here," he assured Renji, taking Renji's other hand gently in his.

Now the brown eyes opened. He looked confused for a moment, and then one hand broke away from Byakuya's and reached for his eyes. Byakuya caught Renji's hand in his own again and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. His head turned toward Byakuya, but he didn't say anything right away.

"Do not worry," Byakuya said reassuringly, "Captain Unohana said that you will make a full recovery."

"So…the fact that I can't see anything is…temporary?" Renji asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes," Byakuya said, hoping it was true, "You will regain your vision. You took a bad blow to the head and there is swelling that is causing this. As the swelling goes down, that pressure will decrease and your vision will return. You must rest now, Renji."

"Byakuya, I don't…know what happened. No one will tell me. They said you would tell me what happened."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" he asked.

Renji sighed.

"Um, I remember you waking me up, then I left for Karakura town. But, Byakuya, I don't remember what happened when I got there.

"Yoruichi was abducted. You were there, but the ones who took her attacked you. You don't remember anything about that?" Byakuya asked.

"No…no I don't remember. It's so strange…Why don't I remember? Why can't I remember what happened?"

Byakuya extended a hand and a soft glow emanated from it, gently moving into Renji where Byakuya touched his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, touching his hand.

"Your memory has not been adjusted," Byakuya stated, "so, most likely it is just from the blow to your head."

Renji was silent for a moment.

"I couldn't even see the light from your hands, right in front of my face, Byakuya," Renji said in a low voice, "Are you sure my vision is going to return?"

"Yes, of course," Byakuya said, leaning close and kissing his forehead, "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Renji sighed.

"I want to go home."

"You have to stay here tonight," Byakuya told him.

"I don't want to stay here," Renji moaned softly, "I hate this place. At least at home, I know where things are. I know what things would look like if I could see. I feel lost here. Can't we please go home? I want to go home."

Byakuya leaned forward and pulled Renji close. As he held Renji, his lover's hands moved up from his arms to his shoulders, then to his face. His fingers traced Byakuya's features very gently and tears formed in Renji's eyes.

"You're scared for me. I know you are. You're not sure…are you? You're not sure that my vision is going to come back. Stop…don't lie to me. I know you, Byakuya. You're telling me what you think I need to hear. I love you for that. But let's be honest. Neither of us is sure what will happen."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Renji gently.

"You listen to me, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "I am scared. I don't know what will happen, but I believe everything will be all right. You rest here, for now. I promise you that I will take you home tomorrow. I promise."

Renji nodded.

"B-Bya, will you stay with me?" he asked.

Before Byakuya could answer, Hanatarou burst into the room.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but it's Rikichi!"

"What? What's wrong?" Byakuya demanded, "Tell me, Hanatarou!"

Hanatarou paled.

"Th-the stealth force just came in and they arrested Rikichi! They took him even though we told them that he shouldn't be moved! He didn't do it, Captain Kuchiki! He didn't cause the explosion. He would never do that…b-but they said there was a witness."

"A witness? Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes…I heard the arresting officer say there was a witness who saw Rikichi put something near your desk before the explosion."

Byakuya looked back at Renji.

"Go," Renji said quickly, "Take care of Rikichi. I'll be fine until you come back."

Byakuya nodded.

"Hanatarou," Byakuya said, "Renji is not to be left alone for a moment. There are guards outside, but, could you stay with him in the room until I come back?"

Hanatarou nodded.

"I won't leave," he promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Who could be doing this? Who knows me well enough to find my weaknesses? Who knows my responses well enough to guess my strategies? I know the one who did this wants revenge, but why do all of this? Someone that strong could certainly challenge me without all of these others being involved. There is such malice in what is being done. I have to hope that this person makes a mistake and does something to reveal himself to herself soon._

_Everything is happening so fast, I hardly have time to respond to one thing before another arises. Whoever this is…the person doesn't want me to have a chance to gather myself. He or she wants me off balance. It's working. I haven't had a moment to spare for solving the question of who might be doing this. I do know one thing…There is no way in hell that Rikichi did this. The key here is the witness. My enemy may have slipped up. I can find them using the witness._

Byakuya arrived at the repentance center and was allowed to go into the center to Rikichi's cell. Rikichi sat in a chair near the small window, his bandaged form leaned against the wall. As Byakuya entered the cell, he looked up at the captain, miserably.

"C-captain," he said, barely able to stop shaking, "Captain Kuchiki…I…I…"

"I know," said Byakuya bracingly, "I don't believe for one moment that you did anything wrong, Rikichi. I will get you released."

"Don't worry about me, Captain Kuchiki," Rikichi said softly, "You need to worry about finding out who is doing all of this! At least here, you won't have to worry about what might happen. I-I won't be in the way, and you can concentrate on more important things."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said reprovingly, "There is no way you are spending another moment in here. I will get you out, and I will do so right now."

Rikichi nodded.

"But first," Byakuya went on, "I need you to tell me why they arrested you. Who was this witness?"

"Oh," said Rikichi, "the witness was someone who was there to see you. I did go to your desk, but I was just setting down a package that arrived that morning. As I turned around, a messenger arrived, wanting me to tell you that your cousins Tomiko and Hoshi have arrived at the manor for a visit."

"My cousins have come to visit?"

"That is what the messenger said," Rikichi replied.

Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Perfect!" Byakuya sighed, "What next?"


	3. Affairs of State

**Chapter 3: Affairs of State**

"Captain Kuchiki, I hear you asked for me," Soi Fon said, looking into Rikichi's cell and eyeing the prisoner sternly.

"Yes, I wish have any charges against Rikichi dropped and I want him freed," Byakuya stated.

Soi Fon frowned.

"You do realize that he was seen placing a package at your desk before the explosion. It was that package that decimated your office, Captain Kuchiki. His was the only trace reiatsu we found on the remnants of the package."

"I told you," said Rikichi, "The package was on the steps in front of the building when I returned. I took it in and put it by Captain Kuchiki's desk, but I had no idea it had a bomb in it."

"Captain," Byakuya said calmly, "The boy would hardly make a show of putting a bomb at my desk in broad daylight in front of a witness. And there is no question in my mind as to this boy's loyalty…not to mention, my vice captain is about to be placed on leave. This young man serves in a critical position in my division. I need him as acting vice captain until…until Vice Captain Abarai returns to duty. Surely you can see my predicament, here."

"I do, but I have reservations," Soi Fon stated, glaring at Rikichi. "I would be willing to release him to your custody until we conclude our investigation. I'm afraid I must require that he remain under your watch. He is under suspicion until another emerges who could be responsible."

"Very well, then," Byakuya sighed, "Rikichi, go back to the barracks and collect what you need, then report to the manor. I will meet you there."

"The guard will accompany you and wait until Captain Kuchiki arrives," Soi Fon instructed.

She turned back to Byakuya.

"I hope you are right about this, Captain. I would hate to see you come to harm at the hands of someone in a position of trust."

"I assure you," insisted Byakuya, "I have nothing to fear from this boy."

He turned and swept out of the room. He quickly made his way back to the healing center, where Hanatoro waited alongside Renji. Hanatoro quickly excused himself as Byakuya took his place at Renji's side.

"Are you feeling any better?" Byakuya asked, placing a hand on Renji's arm.

"Not really…still can't see a thing, but my head doesn't hurt so much. Byakuya, I really don't want to stay here. Is there any way I can go home today?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Captain Unohana wants to monitor your progress, just for tonight. You must remain here, Renji."

Renji sighed.

"Will you at least stay here with me, Byakuya?" he asked.

"I would," Byakuya said gently, "but I'm afraid a matter of state has come up and I must return to the manor to entertain my visiting cousins."

"Huh?" said Renji, "When did they get here?"

"Earlier today…before the office got blown up," Byakuya explained.

"Whoa! That's right, I heard about that. What exactly happened?" Renji inquired.

"Whoever is responsible for attacking you and taking Yoruichi also planted a bomb at the 6th division office. It was in a package on the doorstep when Rikichi got there, so he put it on my desk. It blew up and took out most of the office. Oh, we'll have to requisition new office furniture, unless you want to sit at a charred desk upon your return."

Renji swallowed hard.

"Yeah…" he agreed without enthusiasm.

Byakuya took his hands.

"I told you, Renji, everything is going to be all right. You will heal and you will fully recover."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, noncommittally, "I'm sure you're right. Well, I don't want to keep you from your cousins. You should go."

"I will come for you tomorrow and I will take you home."

"Hey…Byakuya, can I…ask you something?" Renji asked softly.

"Yes, Renji?"

"Are you…sure you're keeping me here because I need to be here? I mean, don't misunderstand me here, but are you maybe worried about what these cousins will think if they know I'm…living there?"

Byakuya turned back to Renji and leaned in, kissing him deeply, then leaned back holding Renji's face in his hands.

"I have no reservations about anyone knowing who we are to one another. I don't plan to volunteer the information, but neither will I conceal anything. If they ask questions, I will answer them. Renji, when the council of elders learned of our relationship, it was entered into the family record. Anyone who wishes to know, will know. I didn't record our life partnership there yet, because I will do that once our child is born. It will become necessary once the required paternity tests reveal the truth of the child's parentage."

"Do you think the elders will have a problem with our child being the heir?"

"Not likely," Byakuya replied, "Not only is the child mine, but remember, it is also Yoruichi's. So there are actually two noble bloodlines."

"But won't they have a problem with my mongrel blood being in the mix?" Renji asked.

"No…" Byakuya replied, "after all, they would have accepted my child with Hisana, had he lived. Renji, stop letting this get to you."

"Sorry, I shouldn't take this out on you. You've never been anything but protective of me when it comes to the relatives."

"You know, Renji, I think you are simply in need of some distraction. I'll tell you what. You stay here and behave well for the healers and I will return later tonight to see to your needs. I can spend most of the night here and return to the manor before my cousins wake."

Now Renji smiled.

"Deal," he said happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Byakuya entered the manor, his attendant rushed to inform him that his cousins had been given rooms and were now relaxing in the garden awaiting tea.

"Very well. I will change and join them in the garden. Have tea in ten minutes and make sure you set an extra place at the table for Rikichi. Ah…did Rikichi arrive?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki, Rikichi is here with that unsavory squad 2 guard…oh, and your sister is here with the substitute soul reaper. I assigned them rooms as well."

Byakuya stared in surprise.

"What? Rukia is here? I thought I told her…ah, never mind. Double the guards around the manor. It seems it is ripe for the picking tonight. And I want to see her and Ichigo Kurosaki in my office now. Hold the tea for twenty minutes."

"Yes, Captain," his attendant said bowing, "Rukia and Kurosaki to the office…tea in the garden in twenty minutes…three extra place settings."

"Formal seating," Byakuya added.

"Yes sir," the attendant said, bowing again.

Byakuya went first to his bedroom and changed into a formal purple kimono, then stepped into his office. Rukia and Ichigo knelt side by side, waiting for him.

"Rukia," he said in a calm, serious tone, "I thought that I told you and Kurosaki to remain with Kisuke Urahara in the living world. Did something happen?"

She looked up at him, looking intimidated, but Byakuya could see that she also looked a bit angry.

"Brother, I am tired of being sent away like a helpless child every time you are in trouble. I can take care of myself and I prefer to remain at your side."

"Unacceptable," Byakuya said, "Rukia, I need to be certain you are kept safe. I have a very dangerous enemy who is attacking the people around me. I am surprised he or she has not targeted you yet, but I'm sure you will be targeted if you remain on the premises."

"I'll be targeted anywhere you send me, Byakuya," Rukia countered, "and I think I would be safer here. Ichigo will protect me."

"I think I made myself clear, Rukia," Byakuya said sternly, "You and Kurosaki are to return to Kisuke Urahara and await instructions. You may remain for dinner, but you will leave after. You may go."

Rukia came to her feet, her hands balled into fists and her eyes flaring.

"I am NOT leaving!" she yelled.

Byakuya whirled around, staring. He was suddenly very aware that his cousins had just appeared in the hall outside the room. He froze, still staring in dismay.

"I will not just be sent away! You don't do that to anyone else! You won't send Renji away! I know you won't! I may not be your life partner and I may not share your bed, but I live here too. You can't just send me away anytime you feel like it!"

She suddenly realized that Byakuya was distracted and turned. Seeing the surprised guests standing behind her, she took a sharp hissing breath and turned back to Byakuya.

"Um…I mean, ah…okay, yes, B-Brother, we will leave right now! Um…have to help look for Yoruichi. Come on Ichigo."

Rukia flash stepped away. Ichigo gave Byakuya a sympathetic shrug and flash stepped after her. As the two left, Tomiko and Hoshi stepped into the room. It took every bit of self-discipline in his noble body to look them in the eyes calmly and not to blink. Tomiko was grinning, but Hoshi looked less than pleased.

"Greetings, Cousin," Tomiko said, bowing.

His cousin was much as Byakuya remembered him. Like most of the Kuchiki's, Tomiko was fairly tall with pale skin, black hair and equally black eyes. But that was all he shared in common with Byakuya. Where Byakuya's features were smoother and finer in definition, Tomiko's were sharper, more pronounced. His expressive eyes sparked and danced with emotion in contrast with Byakuya's, which were calm and distant. And where Byakuya kept much on the inside, Tomiko wore more on the outside for everyone to see.

"Greetings," Byakuya said, bowing.

"Ah, yes, well…Odd little exchange, that. I see Rukia is still her charming self," smiled Tomiko.

Hoshi stepped forward, her green eyes raking over Byakuya. She was still as coldly beautiful as she had been the last time he saw her. He kept trying to forget that day, but he didn't think she would ever let him. He didn't really blame her for her attitude. He had earned it. She had been considered by his family as a bride for him before he met Hisana. His marriage to Hisana had ruined that union. Tomiko had been there to pick up the pieces, so she had married into the family after all. She had even seemed to find happiness with him, but whenever she saw Byakuya, it seemed to rekindle her anger. She never said anything openly hostile, but it was there in her eyes.

"Greetings Byakuya," she said, "I see you haven't changed…much."

There was a long silence.

"So…" Hoshi continued, her eyes firmly fixed on Byakuya, "are we to meet Renji, this person who is of such importance to you?"

Byakuya groaned inwardly.

_This is not quite how I had hoped to introduce Renji to them…_

"Renji will return home tomorrow. He was injured and is in the healing center," Byakuya explained.

Hoshi's eyes went wide with sudden interest at his words.

"_He_?" she said, eyeing Byakuya even more closely, "I thought that Rukia said Renji shared…oh…"

_No, not quite the way I'd planned. Thanks, Rukia._

"Ah, Byakuya," interrupted Tomiko, changing the subject, "the garden is lovely, just as I remembered it. And the rooms are beautiful as well. Thank you for showing such hospitality on short notice. Come, Hoshi, let us return to the garden. I see the tea is ready now."

Sighing, Byakuya moved to follow them into the garden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, after the grounds went silent and all were asleep, Byakuya slipped out of his room to return to the healing center. The grounds were quiet now, the stillness broken only by the buzz of insects, the occasional splash in the koi pond, and the soft sounds made by the patrolling guards. He nodded as he passed the guards and then exited the gates and moved through the empty streets.

He was extremely worried about Yoruichi. Kisuke had promised to conduct a thorough investigation and Byakuya knew he could trust him to do so, but still he worried. He wouldn't normally have needed to. Yoruichi was certainly capable of caring for herself. Usually her flash step could carry her away from anything that might threaten her…and her shunko was deadly…but as she was in the later stages of pregnancy, things didn't work that way. Pregnancy interfered with the use of her powers, a fact that had made someone able to capture her. And now, although his enemy had said he was saving her for some later game…that she would be cared for, he was extremely uneasy. He hoped Urahara would uncover something useful soon.

In the meantime, he had to juggle everything else that was happening. He was relieved to have received word of Rukia's safe return to Urahara's shop, but there was still the matter of his cousins, of the damage to the division office, of Rikichi's situation, and of course, Renji's hospitalization. Whoever was responsible for all of this was, most likely, enjoying the fallout.

A sudden soft noise in the street behind him made him stop and look back. As he turned, blue light flared, blinding him for a moment as a kido attack flew toward him. He nullified it easily and looked around. The street was empty. But he sensed someone watching him.

"Byakuya…" a grating voice hissed, "where are you going so late at night? Why are you alone? You know it's dangerous to walk alone at night."

All at once, kido blasts erupted from all around him at once, rocking the street madly as they struck the spot where he had been standing. A flash step saved him. Now under cover, he looked for any sign of someone there, but the street had fallen silent again. He reached out with his senses and felt that he was alone there now. Sighing with frustration, he slipped away from the area and moved on to the healing center, careful to keep his senses sharp and alert.

He walked in through the front doors, nodding briefly at the guards. He was glad to see they were taking precautions. There was a set of guards inside as well, and a guard on Renji's door. Byakuya opened the door and entered, closing it behind it and locking it. Renji was asleep, but he shifted and his eyes opened as Byakuya approached.

"Byakuya? Is that you?" he asked softly.

"Yes," he replied quietly, "I did promise to return."

He slipped into the bed and pulled Renji close, careful not to jostle him too much. He could see now that Renji was smiling as his head came to rest on Byakuya's shoulder and his body relaxed warmly against his lover's.

"I'm glad you're here," Renji said into his ear, "I can't sleep here."

"Shh…you can sleep now," Byakuya assured him.

He burrowed into Byakuya's shoulder, enjoying the scent of cherry blossoms and the feel of his soft skin.

"How was the visit with your cousins?" Renji asked.

"Don't ask," Byakuya sighed, "and don't be surprised if my cousin Hoshi looks at you strangely when you meet her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, Rukia showed up unexpectedly and we had a disagreement. She was…pointing out an…unfairness she perceived and she mentioned within the hearing of my cousins that you were my life partner and that we shared a bed."

Renji laughed softly.

"That must have gone over well. I bet Rukia died of embarrassment…or did you kill her first?"

Byakuya had to smile at that.

"She retreated to Karakura town. My cousin Tomiko was very relaxed about it, but Hoshi began asking questions. You see, she didn't realize, Renji, that you are male…"

Now Renji laughed wholeheartedly and Byakuya was so happy to see his sense of humor return that he just held Renji close to him and laughed softly as well.

"No wonder you came here," Renji chuckled.

"What?" Byakuya hissed, "I wasn't running away. I told you I would come back."

"I know…I was kidding," Renji said, turning to find Byakuya's lips in the darkness.

Renji's fingers traced his face carefully as he continued an unhurried exploration of the noble's mouth with his searching tongue. Byakuya let his fingers slide through Renji's hair and down his bandaged shoulders and back.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked softly.

"No," came the quiet reply, "You know, it's right what they say…"

"About what?" Byakuya asked.

"When you lose one of your senses," Renji explained, "I've actually noticed it when we make love in pitch blackness. I can see you with my hands…by touching you."

He let his finger explore Byakuya's face and throat.

"I can tell what your expression is. I can feel your heartbeat beneath my fingertips."

Byakuya's heart was beating faster.

"And I don't have to just use my hands."

"Ah!" Byakuya gasped softly as Renji's lips brushed his throat, "Stop…you're…you were in-injured…ah, stop that!"

But the touches only grew more intense.

There was a tugging at his waist as Renji released the tie and opened his kimono.

"Stop, you idiot!" Byakuya said, trying to pull away, "You shouldn't be…ah! Ren…"

"Shh…" Renji said softly, "I've been waiting for you all day. Shut up…I don't care if it hurts some."

"Ren…ji…"

"I said shut up…"

Renji's mouth captured his and his body moved to pin Byakuya's beneath it. Held fast, the noble gave way under the gentle assault of lips, teeth, tongue and fingertips that seemed to come from everywhere at once. His heart was racing now and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He wasn't even able to form a coherent thought.

"Stop…" he moaned softly.

Renji chuckled softly, his body wrapped tightly around Byakuya's and moving against him.

"No…" he breathed in Byakuya's ear, the breath sending soft chills through the noble's body.

Byakuya closed his eyes and released a long sigh, trembling softly as he relinquished control.

"That's it…" Renji said, his voice low and hypnotic, "relax."

He disappeared under that relentless touch, breathless as pleasure took hold of him and drove all thought away.


	4. Meeting the Mongrel

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Mongrel**

Whatever is going on, it has Byakuya wound up tighter than a drum. His reiatsu was screaming so loud when he came in that I had to do something. Looks like I chose well, because he's sleeping very peacefully now in my arms. I can't see his face, but I know what he looks like when he sleeps like this. When I touch his lips, the corners are turned slightly upward and he sighs contentedly.

I just wonder who could be doing this? Who would kidnap Yoruichi? Who overpowered me and how did they do it? Who attacked the 6th division office and got Rikichi arrested? It has to be someone with the power of a captain. It has to be someone who has reason to hate him. Sosuke Aizen hates him. He proved as much when he tried to use me to trap Byakuya. Ichimaru Gin is powerful enough, but doesn't have the independent thinking to do it. Aizen and Gin both know all of the players, but they're in Hueco Mundo. They wouldn't come here and risk capture. I'd suspect the Kuchiki relatives but I don't know what motive they'd have or who would be strong enough. I don't know them well enough yet. So many unanswered questions. I understand why he was so unsettled.

This is hitting Byakuya right where he lives. I mean, not everyone knows that he is so protective, but I know. I've seen what happens when someone he loves is threatened. He has faced great losses and he doesn't want to hurt like that again. I know the fear he lives with. It's like the fear I have when I think of ever losing him.

So I'll help him through this. I'll hold him tonight and let him find his center of balance and tomorrow I'll find a way to help him. I'm going to hope my vision returns soon, so I can be of more help…but I wonder if it's really going to come back. Byakuya said it would, but he might just be saying that because he knows I need to believe it. I guess it's just a matter of keeping the light of hope alive.

But when I made love to Byakuya, I realized something useful…reiatsu. I can 'see' in a sense because I am receiving reiatsu impressions from all around me. It's like being in a very dark room where you see big shapes all around you, but you can't see the details or colors. Still, if I know where things are in my environment, I can move around. I can be a little less dependent. It isn't vision, but it is a start. And I won't give up on getting my vision back. I have to…because I want to see his face again. I want to see the beautiful look that will be in his eyes when he knows I can see him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?" Renji's voice says from somewhere in the darkness.

I don't want to wake up. It feels to good being buried in Renji's arms like this. After all that's happened in the last day, I don't even want to open my eyes and acknowledge that there is a world outside of these arms.

But there is so much that needs to be done…We have to find Yoruichi. If it was me that had disappeared, I know that, whatever faults she might have, she would look for me. She proved as much when Sosuke Aizen captured Renji and me. But where to begin? I have to wait until Urahara contacts me. I hate waiting. I remember what it felt like when I was the one waiting for rescue, when Ichimaru Gin tortured me and Aizen watched and smilingly urged me to surrender and to stay with him willingly. Who has her? What might they be doing to her and the child we are all awaiting? Kami, we have to find her before her captor harms her. I wouldn't worry for her, but the last couple of months of pregnancy wreak havoc on the use of our powers. Yoruichi, wherever you are…I hope you know we are looking for you.

"Byakuya?"

"Ah…kami, Renji, let me sleep. I am too tired for anything else and I don't even want to think about having to get up and go back to the manor."

"Bya!"

That gets my attention. I hate it when anyone calls me that. I lift my head, glaring, and realize that I was so entrenched in Renji's arms that it shut out the light…light…it's morning.

"I thought you said you wanted to get home before they wake. I sure hope they sleep late."

I groan and dig myself deeper into those warm, comforting arms. I can't do this anymore. If I have to go back to the house and face them again…and late like this. It's not like they won't know I left last night.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," Renji says, nudging me and turning so the light hits my face again, "they're going to bring my breakfast soon. You know you need to get going. Come back after breakfast and meet me. You can take me home then."

His mouth finds mine and brings me more into unwilling wakefulness.

"I hate you," I whisper, "How can you make me go back there?"

"You're in a pleasant mood this morning. Get out of here, Byakuya, before the brute squad comes and drags you out. Man! I thought I had a hard time getting up in the morning. Do you really hate them that much?"

"Of course I do…they're Kuchiki's. Need I say more?"

He gives me a harder shove.

"I always knew you weren't really one of them. What, did they steal you as an infant and raise you as their own?" he asks jokingly.

"As if they'd ever willingly allow mongrels to mix with them…"

"Hey! You're looking at one of those mongrels, purebred! You talk to me like that and you'll be facing down Zabimaru."

"Bring it on, Renji," I hiss nastily, "I'd rather face ten Zabimarus than to have to go back there right now."

He's smiling…and shoving me out of bed.

"You'll pay for this, Abarai," I moan, pulling free of him and coming to my feet.

I pull my kimono closed and tie it at the waist, then lean over to kiss him before taking my leave of him. He seems in good spirits, but then, that's Renji. Whatever happens, he finds a way to cope…and to do that with a good attitude. It's one of the things I love most about him, even though right now, I find it pretty annoying.

"Hurry back, Byakuya."

He's looking in my direction…

"Renji? Can you see me?"

He shakes his head.

"I can sense the outline of your reiatsu and I look in that direction mostly out of habit…but I don't see you in the normal sense."

"Oh…"

There is a long silence.

"Byakuya…it's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. Just go and take care of your guests. You really don't want to offend them. I know you don't."

"No," I admit, "I'm in enough trouble with the elders as it is. If I wasn't the strongest leader in the clan's history, I think they would have disowned me several times over by now. They only tolerate me because they know that eventually I'll reproduce and my offspring may have a chance of being powerful and more obedient."

He laughs at that. I turn to the door and unlock it, stepping out into the hallway. The guards are careful to bow respectfully and to simply overlook the disheveled captain who is out of uniform in public and looking like something the cat dragged in. I haven't the energy to consider the damage done. I'll think about that later. For now, I will just flash step home and change.

I reach home and slip into the entry. All is quiet. Good, perhaps my cousins are still sleeping. I hear soft noises within the kitchen area and smell food cooking. I step forward into the hallway and find myself face to face with Hoshi. She regards me with sharp, regal eyes and her expression is full of disapproval. Strangely, as she looks at me, her eyes soften slightly and she looks at me again.

"So this is how you look in the morning when you first wake."

I cannot think of a proper response. She steps forward.

"I wondered, you know, back then," she continues.

Why do I feel so…chilled?

"Give me a moment," I tell her, ignoring what she just said, "I will dress and meet you and Tomiko in the garden for breakfast."

She nods, the ice forming around her again. I am, once again grateful for Hisana's arrival in my life. Hoshi is a frightening woman. I wonder if Tomiko has any idea how dangerous his wife is. I can feel her eyes follow me down the hallway. I can feel them even after I close the door to my room and I stand alone within. I dress quickly and step out again into the garden.

The cherry blossoms swirl on the breeze and the sun is warm. It is the perfect morning for breakfast in the garden…even considering the company. Hoshi has reverted to near silence as she sits next to Tomiko. Tomiko, of course, bubbles over with stories of their travels. This is where the training I received as a child comes in handy. As breakfast is served, I actually do a good imitation of showing interest in Tomiko's tales. Hoshi watches him as he speaks, but now and again, I feel her eyes observing me.

"So, Byakuya, when will we get to meet Renji?" Tomiko asks, his smile genuine.

"I am returning to the healing center after breakfast to meet him and bring him back here."

"Oh…is that where you were last night?" Hoshi says, her eyes unreadable.

Tomiko looks a little shocked.

"Hoshi…don't be rude to our cousin. I'm sure it wasn't easy entertaining us yesterday with Renji being in the healing center and all the other things happening. I'm sorry, Byakuya, Hoshi can be a little outspoken. My apologies…she meant no harm."

There is a pause.

"Of course not," Hoshi says, sounding apologetic, but the emotion does not reach her eyes, "I do forget myself sometimes. I meant no harm."

"No harm was done," I assure them.

Tomiko returns to his narrative, and tells me that they will be staying for a few more days to attend the spring festival. I keep the threads of the conversation, but as soon as breakfast ends, I suggest they walk up the trail to the waterfall and I take my leave of them.

I return to the healing center. Renji is more than ready to leave. In record time, we are walking back to the manor. I am amazed that he can do this. Using reiatsu impressions, he can tell where things and people are, so he can walk pretty normally. I wonder if anyone around us can even tell.

We reach the manor and start down the hallway, when I see that my cousins have returned from their walk and are waiting for us, sitting in lounge chairs near the koi pond. Renji and I move to join them. They stand and Tomiko steps forward.

"Renji," I say, "this is my cousin Tomiko Kuchiki and his wife, Hoshi."

"Tomiko, Hoshi, this is my life partner Renji Abarai."

Renji bows respectfully. He looks beautiful in the traditional kimono he wears. He remembers everything I told him about greeting and entertaining noble guests. There is nothing he could do to make a better impression…but Hoshi is bent on undoing him.

"So…" she says, looking closely at him, "you are the one who has captured the heart of our cousin. Byakuya…did you say that you and Renji are…"

"Yes," I reply calmly, looking her in the eyes, "Renji and I have taken official vows of life partnership."

"But there was no announcement…"

"Hoshi, please," Tomiko says, looking embarrassed.

"No," I say softly, "none is required until the birth of the heir."

"Ah, I see," she says.

She turns to Renji.

"And how is it that you gained my cousin's affection? He is often distant, but when he looks at you, his eyes change, Renji Abarai. How is it that you have this effect on him?"

Renji shrugs nonchalantly.

"Just lucky, I guess," he says, still smiling.

"Well," I say, breaking the tension, "Renji is still recovering from his injuries. I shall see he is comfortable and I will return momentarily."

"Ah, yes," Tomiko says, his smile returning, "I was hoping you would attend the festival with us…but considering what is happening, we will understand if you feel the need to attend to other things, Byakuya."

"I will join you for the evening ceremonies tonight."

"Lovely," says Tomiko, "Renji, you should join us if you feel up to it. The fireworks are wonderful!"

I catch my breath, but Renji doesn't miss a beat.

"They are spectacular. I have seen them…but I will have to forego them this time. My physician has ordered me to remain here at the manor for a few more days before going out."

"Ah, that is too bad," says Tomiko.

"Yes," agrees Hoshi, smiling cryptically, "I would like to get to know you better."

"Renji will join us for breakfast," I assure her, "You can get to know him better then."

"I shall look forward to that," she says, gazing up at Renji.

"Come Renji," I urge him softly, "You should rest."

He nods and turns to join me. As we walk away, I can feel Hoshi's eyes following again. When we are alone, we quickly drop the pretenses.

"Man!" Renji says, "Now I know why you didn't want to leave this morning. That woman is scary, Byakuya! How did she land Tomiko? He's way to nice a guy for her."

"Tomiko wasn't her first choice…" I say, looking away.

"Who was?" he asks flippantly.

"Me."

If he could see me, he would be staring. As it is, his head turns in my direction and he is left speechless. I try not to laugh.

"Just before I met Hisana, the elders cornered Ginrei. My parents were dead and Ginrei was aging, so they pressured him to find a wife for me. Hoshi was recommended by the council as being the most suitable…noble family and all, so things were moving forward. They hadn't made a formal announcement, but they would have if not for what happened in Inuzuri. After I returned, I refused the marriage and I married Hisana instead. Hoshi felt dishonored and her family pressed mine for recompense for my actions. To soothe them, they offered her to my cousin, Tomiko. He was my age and showed much promise in power and strength. She was not pleased, but she did agree to the marriage and relations between our families calmed."

Renji whistles softly in disbelief.

"Tomiko must really love you, Byakuya!"

I can't help but laugh at that.

"Renji, my cousin didn't marry Hoshi on my behalf…he did it to prevent full scale war from breaking out between our families. I am grateful, though. I can't imagine…"

"Neither can I," he says, pulling me into his arms.

"Stop…I have to get back to them…"

"You told them you were going to make me comfortable…"

"I meant I was going to…"

His mouth stops me mid-sentence. I try to push him away, but find myself suddenly lying on my back on the bed, pinned beneath him.

"Kami, Renji, I am in enough trouble as it is…stop."

"But I'm not comfortable yet…"

"Let me up or I swear, Senbonzakura will release from the stand over there, without me even touching the hilt!"

"You're cute when you threaten me!" he laughs.

He kisses me until I can barely breathe, then releases me. I sit for a moment, regaining my composure.

"I thought you had to go," he breathes hotly in my ear.

Right now, I want to kill him. But I manage to stand and re-tie my kimono.

"Shut up," I hiss at him before flash stepping away.

He will pay for this!


	5. The Dance

**Chapter 5: The Dance**

"Hanatarou, tell me honestly, do you see signs of improvement?" I ask, hoping he'll give me an honest answer.

"Definitely," he assures me, "The pressure has decreased and all of the indicators seem to say you'll start to see again soon. It might be very fuzzy at first…but it will get better."

"And what about the reiatsu sensing? Why is that happening?" I ask, "Is that normal?"

"Well," he says, uncertainty in his voice, "it is a little unusual, but it is how your body has compensated for your loss of vision. You are lucky. Not everyone would be able to do that. With the trouble you used to have sensing reiatsu before, I wouldn't have thought this would happen, but much has changed since you and Captain Kuchiki…"

"Became life partners," I finish.

He's a good kid, but there's still a lot that he is pretty innocent about.

"Right," he agrees, and I can sense the smile returning in his voice, "Well, Renji, Captain Unohana sends her best. She also wanted me to check in with Rikichi. He wasn't hurt too badly, but the captain was worried he might have been made worse when they arrested him."

"Yeah, that whole thing was stupid. But Captain Soi Fon doesn't know Rikichi like Byakuya and I do."

"He would never do anything to hurt you or Captain Kuchiki."

"No, he wouldn't. He has saved us a few times, you know?"

"I'll have to ask him for stories when I see him. Where is he?" Hanatarou asks.

"In the next room down. Hanatarou, see if you can get him to cheer up a little. They really did a number on him when they took him in like that. He's also kicking himself because of the fact that he brought that package inside the office. And the thing is, I wouldn't have done any different had I been there."

"Okay, Renji, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Hanatarou."

"Any time, Renji," he assures me as he leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

The spring festival is just as I remember. Renji and I started attending these together shortly after we returned from our imprisonment with Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin in the fortress in Hueco Mundo, because we both needed some levity. So even though I don't usually enjoy mass gatherings or public displays of affection, we came for the evening ceremonies. In prior years, I knew he had a tendency to run off and engage in drinking and dancing with some of his friends, so I asked if he would rather attend with them…and was turned down flat. He was looking forward to attending with me. We would see his friends there. It gave me a moment of great uncertainty, because I don't go in for public displays of loud drunkenness and Renji had before. It was a time for wondering if this was such a good idea. As usual, I completely underestimated and misread him.

While there, I was immediately snapped up by Ukitake and Shunsui, who gave knowing looks and kept me occupied while Renji visited with his friends. He returned in time for a walk around the grounds with me before dinner and then his friends joined the two other captains and me to eat. We were all surprised when Kenpachi Zaraki sat down with us and was actually good company. No one overindulged or did anything that would have embarrassed me. The same could not be said for many others there.

After dinner and the fireworks display, I prepared to give my farewells before the dancing started. I had only ever danced in a public place with Hisana (unless, of course, you count the few times as a child that I was dragged out of the manor by Yoruichi and forced to a family gathering. She told me Ginrei insisted I needed to learn how to behave in such places. She forced me onto the dance floor a few times, but I usually escaped at some point by enticing her into a game of tag. I hated every minute of it.). In addition, I thought this would free Renji to stay and visit longer with his friends. Again, his response took me by surprise.

_"No…don't leave, Byakuya, please…just…wait here for one minute. Close your eyes," he requested._

_"Renji…" I said, very uncertainly._

_"Look…just trust me, will you?" he said in a serious tone._

_"I refuse to close my eyes…but I will turn away," I said stubbornly._

_A few moments later, a soft voice rose up behind me._

_"Captain Kuchiki?"_

_I knew her voice instantly…and why he had chosen her. Of all of the people in the Sereitei, this girl was one of the few others who probably needed levity as much as Renji and I did. She was another who had suffered greatly at Sosuke Aizen's hands. She had made few ventures into the public eye since, and Renji had told me that she was still quite emotionally fragile. I turned and took her hand._

_"Good evening, Hinamori," I greeted her softly._

It was like Renji had told Rukia once…"Share the burden." It was a kindness to this girl, this gentle broken friend of his, and it was a sign that he trusted me. I looked beyond her to where Renji stood with Rangiku Matsumoto. Smiling, we walked to the dance floor. Hinamori, it turns out, only really enjoyed slow dancing, which worked in my favor…and we ended up sitting together for some time and talking. We never actually let the traitor's name pass our lips, but a lot of healing took place anyway…for both of us. I glanced at Renji a few times. It seems Matsumoto was not acting out in the usual ways. She and Renji were, most likely sharing exchanges over the broken heart Ichimaru Gin left her with. He told me as much later, while we engaged in a different sort of dance in the privacy of our own room.

"Cousin?" Tomiko's voice breaks into my thoughts and reminds me that I am entertaining guests, "The fireworks were amazing, weren't they? They're about to start the dancing. Will you join us?"

I am about to refuse when a soft hand touches my arm.

"Captain Kuchiki, may I have the pleasure?" asks Hinamori.

She does this every year, but with Renji absent, and not having seen Matsumoto, it is a surprise.

"Of course, Hinamori," I answer softly.

I feel Tomiko and Hoshi following in our wake. The music begins and it is as every year before, Hinamori is light on her feet and we have become comfortable with each other. I focus on her, but I can feel Hoshi's eyes as she and Tomiko move by us.

"Who is she, Captain?" Hinamori asks softly.

"Hoshi is married to my cousin," I tell her, "They are guests at the Kuchiki manor, so I am seeing they are entertained. They are harmless enough," I assure her.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she says softly.

I stare at her. She is dead serious.

"She is dangerous, Captain. Don't you feel it? The deception…she isn't at all what she seems, is she?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, but any reply is stolen away as Tomiko takes Hinamori by the arm.

"Let us switch!" he calls buoyantly, sending Hoshi into my arms.

I almost freeze, but she smiles at me and reaches out. For lack of a better course of action, I accept her and she turns me away from Hinamori. Her eyes lock on mine now and I feel what Hinamori said pass through me with a chill. She is dangerous. How different is she than when I refused her all of those years ago? We were so much younger then. I have not kept up with them and have seen them only rarely until now. Alarms are ringing in my mind, and I know that to underestimate her now could be my undoing. She doesn't have the power of a captain, so how could she be the one? And if she isn't, does she know the one who is doing this? It couldn't be Tomiko…could it? It occurs to me that although he was a promising shinigami years ago, I have no idea of his abilities now. But Tomiko is a member of one of the four noble houses…and he wasn't the defiant one. Why would he violate the rules of the clan and attack a clan leader?

"You dance beautifully, Byakuya," Hoshi says, smiling, "I feel like I'm suspended on air. I used to wonder what this would be like."

I look for deception, for malice, for any sign of what Hinamori saw…but I don't see it now. The woman in front of me is smiling and warm, not the cold woman she was when I saw her only this morning. But that doesn't mean Hinamori is wrong.

"Thank you, Cousin," I reply quietly, "You are quite good at this yourself."

I have lost track of Hinamori and Tomiko. I spot Tomiko standing at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes on us. Hinamori has disappeared. I turn Hoshi back in his direction.

"It seems that Tomiko has lost his dance partner," I tell her, "you should go to him."

She looks into my eyes and I feel a chill pass through me.

"No, please, let us continue until the song is over, Cousin," she says, her hands tightening on me, "You're such a good dancer, so much more gentle and graceful than Tomiko."

I slide to a stop, staring at her. Her eyes are intense and it takes me a moment to realize that she hasn't stopped and her momentum throws us both off balance. I recover first and I catch her as she starts to fall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tomiko looking at us with something less than joviality in his eyes. The look is quickly replaced with a smile as my eyes meet his. He steps forward and reclaims his wife's hand and the two begin to dance again. But I sense the discontent between them. Strangely, by the time they are finished dancing and we start for home, they have returned to something resembling normal.

"By the way," I ask Tomiko, "where did Hinamori go?"

"Ah, sweet girl, she said her friend was leaving and told me to say good-bye to you for her," Tomiko says cheerfully, "Flighty little bird, isn't she?"

"She'd best watch out for cats, then," Hoshi says, half-smiling.

I make a mental note to check up on Hinamori before retiring for the night. I send a hell butterfly as soon as I bid my cousins good night. Then I start down the hallway to my room. As I make my way down the hallway, I see Hoshi standing alone in the garden, staring into the koi pond. Sighing, I go to her, trapped by decency, forced by rules of the noble class.

"Cousin, are you unwell?" I ask, studying her in the darkness.

There are tears on her cheeks.

"I am fine. We merely had a…disagreement," she says softly, "Please, don't concern yourself. It was my own fault, Byakuya. I'm afraid I haven't been myself since we arrived."

"Hoshi, what is going on? You're sending such mixed signals. Is this…about before? Is this my fault? I thought that I explained myself. Hoshi, I didn't even have the impression you were all that interested in me…and you accepted Tomiko. He is a good man."

"He is a good man…and I was stupid to accept this arrangement, because he deserves so much better than feeling he is always second best," she says, looking pointedly at me.

"Tomiko has never needed to compete with anyone…for anything," I tell her, "He was my equal back then. Either of us could have become clan leader. That is why your family accepted the match. Are you telling me that you didn't want to marry Tomiko, even though he was as likely to ascend as I was?" I ask.

"Always you men think everything is about power. This has little to do with that. I was a girl, Byakuya. I wanted to marry someone I thought I could love. When they said I would marry you, I was happy, because I had always rather fancied you. I never said anything, so you wouldn't have known…but I felt it, just the same. But then you married that peasant girl. You forgot your obligation to me and you married her, and I married this fool who is never serious about anything and puts his power to no good use! He might have been something special, Byakuya. He might have been where you are…if you…"

"I did not control the choice of who became clan leader, Hoshi. I was willing to give up my right to it for Hisana. I told them so. Yet they waited. They could have chosen him instead of waiting."

"Exactly my point. I went to them on his behalf, Byakuya. I couldn't understand why they overlooked an obedient son of the clan whose power was so close to the level of yours. You defied them repeatedly, but you had Ginrei to fight for you. Think, Tomiko didn't have so strong an advocate, even though my family certainly supported him. He wouldn't admit how much that hurt him, Byakuya. That is why he travels the world and neglects the practice of his powers. He never reached his potential. He lost the urge because he no longer believed that one like him could succeed. Why would he? You were defiant and yet you were handed power for it. His obedience was of no consequence."

"I do not pretend to know the minds of the council, but I do know that nothing happens on a whim. They had reasons for not choosing him, just as they had reasons for choosing me. But it does little good to blame me for a choice I did not make."

"You could have refused the kenseiken, Byakuya, much as you refused me. If you had, they would have chosen him. You know they would have. So why did you accept the kenseiken and not me?"

"I accepted the kenseiken because I felt it my duty to continue the work of my grandfather…it is what my father would have done, had he lived. I did not accept your hand for the same reason you feel you should not have accepted Tomiko's. I was in love with Hisana…and to have married you at that point would have been wrong for you and me," I explain.

"So you feel that by refusing my hand and taking the hand of a mere peasant…then going on to take the hand of a male peasant…that was kindness?"

"No," I admit, "but it was honesty."

She strikes me across the face. I remain perfectly still. We stare at each other, each in full awareness that I could have stopped her.

"What is it that these peasants have that us noble daughters lack, Byakuya Kuchiki? What is it," she says stepping closer, "that makes your blood run so hot for them while all we see is ice? And what," she continues, taking my face in her hands, "would it take for me to prove to you that you don't have to search the Rukon District for love?"

Her lips catch mine before I can pull away. As I grasp her and push her away, I see motion in the hallway.

"Good night, Cousin," I tell her, my lips burning, "Sleep well."

I turn away and leave her in the garden. I feel Tomiko's eyes, hers, and I see the door to my room closing softly ahead of me.

"You saw what happened in the garden?" I ask as I enter our bedroom and stand facing our bed.

Renji looks in my direction and I can see the unhappiness.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah," admits Renji, "I was coming to tell you that a hell butterfly arrived for you. Hinamori arrived home safely. Were you worried about her for some reason?" he asks.

"Well…yes, she sort of disappeared from the dance floor when my cousin switched partners with me."

"You were dancing with Hoshi?"

"Just for a minute or so…it wasn't by choice. My cousin took Hinamori by the arm and then all of a sudden, Hoshi was dancing with me."

"And in the garden, how did you end up lip-locked with her?"

I sigh. Now Renji is upset…and I understand it. I just don't know what to do about it.

"I did not seek nor did I welcome her advances," I tell him, trying to remain calm.

"But you didn't stop her."

"I didn't stop her from striking me. Her kissing me was unexpected. I did push her away."

"Byakuya, you know what she's doing, right?" he asks.

I nod.

"Are you going to let her have her way, Renji?" I say

The next thing I know, I'm lying stretched across the bed on my back with his body pressed against mine.

"The only one who's going to have his way with you, Byakuya, is me."

A small shifting of weight and the skilled use of kido quickly turns the tables and puts Renji at an extreme disadvantage. He looks surprised when he finds himself trapped, but he smiles good-naturedly.

"Renji," I say softly, "You have been getting a little too aggressive and full of yourself. I think it's time for me to remind you who is captain…it is time for that, and a little bit of payback."

"Hey, you're not still holding a grudge about earlier, are you?" he asks, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Now Renji," I whisper in his ear, "why would I do that? Did you do something you regret?"

"I don't know yet…I'm waiting to see what the punishment is first."

By the time I'm finished with him, neither of us cares to hold a grudge.


	6. Engulfed in Flame

**Chapter 6: Engulfed in Flame**

I wake in the middle of the night and find that I can't go back to sleep. Usually, I would wake Byakuya, but he is sleeping soundly, and given the events as of late, I think he needs the rest. I still can't see, but I know where things are and I find that it's easy enough to find my way out of the bedroom and onto the trail that leads to the waterfall. It's a nice walk, one that Byakuya and I share frequently. He loves to come out here and watch the moon and stars. I love sitting leaned up against him, watching them move across the sky while he tells me their stories in that calm soothing storyteller's voice he uses. But tonight I am here alone and I can't concentrate well enough to remember even one story. And besides, what good is it to try to enjoy the shine of stars whose light no longer reaches your eyes.

"Renji Abarai…"

It's her. Hoshi. What is she doing here?

"It is late for you to be wandering the grounds alone," I tell her, "especially with someone trying to attack those close to the captain. You should let me walk you back to the house."

"Oh, I will," she assures me, "but first, I want to know more about you, Renji Abarai. I want to know who you are, where you come from, and why my cousin is so taken with you. I said that I wanted to know you better. Now I shall."

"Maybe you should start by telling me about yourself, Hoshi. Byakuya tells me that you and he were once unofficially engaged."

"It was unofficial," she admitted, but it was not any less valid because of that, "Byakuya and I were still quite young. His parents were dead and his grandfather faced pressure to ensure heirs. So the council searched the lists of the noble houses and selected me for Ginrei to present to Byakuya as his bride. I had no choice in matters. I had to obey my parents…but I was not displeased. Byakuya was well known as a strong shinigami. He was known to be headstrong, but he seemed a good enough person when we were introduced. I actually grew to look forward to our wedding. Then his squad was defeated in Inuzuri and we thought he was dead. He didn't emerge until dome weeks had gone by, and when he returned, there was a peasant woman with him who never left his side. He changed his mind about our wedding and married her. He wasn't unkind when he announced it, and he did tell me in person first. Still, his rejection hurt me deeply. My family was furious and went to the council of elders to demand that Byakuya's wedding be stopped. The council claimed it could not prevent Byakuya from marrying the peasant, but they put pressure on the Kuchiki family to make amends."

She stopped for a moment and sighed.

"The Kuchiki family offered to allow me to wed another who, like Byakuya, was a strong shinigami and in line for possible clan leadership. So I was given in marriage to Tomiko. He was kind enough, but you must understand two things. Tomiko knew I had fallen for Byakuya, and so knew that he was not first in my heart. Secondly, when Byakuya defied the council and married Hisana, Tomiko thought that would give him the kenseiken. He did not understand why the council still chose to give Byakuya clan leadership. You must understand that Tomiko was Byakuya's equal. But those two blows crushed him. After that, he left the 13 Court Guard Squads and we spent our time traveling and enjoying life. He never forgot, though, the way his obedience and powers were overlooked by the council of elders…and he has never forgotten that I loved Byakuya and not him."

"Why did you come here?" I ask.

She smiles.

"Tomiko and I came here planning to resolve our differences with Byakuya. Unfortunately, Tomiko's pride has flared and now he is angry again and does not wish to resolve anything. He hides it well, Renji Abarai. A Kuchiki trait. You never know if you can trust what is on the surface, because the truth lies far beneath it. Tomiko is angry because he had to marry Byakuya's castoff, and because he was overlooked, while Byakuya was favored. He is angry at Byakuya and he is angry at me."

"Sounds like a volatile situation. Perhaps you and Tomiko should leave and visit when things calm down," I suggest.

"Perhaps…but first I must know more of you, Renji Abarai. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you come to be so important to Byakuya?" she asks.

"I come from Inuzuri…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, it is where Hisana lived, where Byakuya's squad was lost. I grew up with Hisana's sister, Rukia. We took care of each other. We survived childhood on the streets and grew up to become soul reapers. I worked my way up until I was chosen to be Byakuya's vice captain."

"Ah, so this was a romance born in the office?" she concludes.

"Not really," I tell her, "I actually hated him for taking Rukia away. I wanted to surpass him, to beat him…but I later realized that I had been unfair in my estimation of him. After Sosuke Aizen betrayed the 13 Court Guard Squads, Byakuya was heartbroken that Aizen had used him. He also lost his powers when he was injured saving Rukia. He went to Inuzuri to heal and regain his powers and I accompanied him and helped him."

"And this is when you…"

"Fell in love, yes," I tell her.

"And when did you exchange vows?"

"Last year. I was badly injured and we realized it was wrong to wait any longer. We were ready."

"And it doesn't bother you that he only does this to thumb his nose at the household?" she asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked if you mind that he is defiant only because he figures he can be and nothing will happen?"

"Marrying me was not an act of defiance, Hoshi, it was an act of love. Byakuya and I love each other."

"But he had to make an heir with a woman. How could you stand him sleeping with someone else just to make an heir?"

"I'm sorry, but Byakuya and I have agreed not to discuss the Kuchiki heir until the birth is recorded."

"I am sorry if I was rude. I just wondered why it doesn't bother you."

"I know who Byakuya is and I love him as he is," I tell her, "That is why he loves me as I am. The nobles never even knew Byakuya. He never revealed himself to them. He never will. Now…I apologize, but I must return. Byakuya has realized I am not there and he will be looking for me. Good night, Hoshi."

"Good night, Renji Abarai…" she says quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where were you, Renji?" I ask softly as he slips back into bed.

"I was having trouble sleeping. I just took a walk up to the waterfall," he replies.

"You should have awakened me," I tell him, "I would have gone with you."

"You looked too comfortable, besides I needed to clear my head."

"I hope it helped."

I move closer, resting my head on his shoulder and we drift off to sleep. As dawn approaches, I sense a strange shift in the reiatsu. I wake and look around. The house and grounds are silent in the early morning…and the light won't come for a few hours yet. I slip out of bed and walk out into the hallway, looking into the garden, reaching out with my senses. There again, I feel the odd touch of a strange reiatsu. I move away from the house and into the garden. It is then that I first notice the absence of the guards. They could not have left. They wouldn't have left us unguarded without waking me. I am pondering the problem when I hear a hissing of air and something hits me from behind, knocking me to the ground. The attacker then drops on me and seals away my spirit energy, binding me at the same time with a kido spell. Now frozen on the ground, I cannot move or speak. My attacker leans close and whispers in my ear.

"You should have been more careful. Now watch your life come down around you!"

I do not recognize the voice or the reiatsu. This person is not captain level. The reiatsu has been masked carefully by my enemy. This is a hired thug and he was only able to take me by surprise with the help of my much stronger enemy. He moves away as I try to break the kido. I know I can, but it is a question of how long it will take. In front of me, the house and grounds are dark and silent. Sweat breaks out as I struggle against the bonds. I start to feel some give in my bonds…and then the house in front of me is suddenly shaken by a horrendous explosion.

Screams erupt from all around as flames break out in the main building that houses our bedrooms. I see dark forms rush into the garden and hear panicked voices calling for me. I try again to move, but am still trapped. I hear Rikichi calling for Renji and for me. He struggles through the smoke and debris, towards what used to be my bedroom.

"Renji!" he cries, "Captain Kuchiki!"

I realize now what that means. With a final effort, I manage to break the binding kido and I roll to my feet, heading for Rikichi.

"Captain Kuchiki!" he cries, "Renji is trapped! He's still inside!"

I start to flash step, then realize my spirit energy is still sealed away. I run instead and am almost to the burning room when arms grab hold of me and try to pull me away. Tomiko's voice rises up out of the darkness.

"Stop, Byakuya! You can't go in there! It's too late!"

I tear free, but am pulled back again by my cousin.

"Let go!"

I break free and manage to reach the doorway. The room has been nearly destroyed and flames are everywhere. I try to sense reiatsu, but with my spirit energy sealed I cannot manage it. I see something moving inside and I start forward. I hear Rikichi screaming in panic and then my cousin's hand is on my arm.

"All right, let's get him out of here," he says in my ear. We press forward, choking heavily on the smoke. The room creaks dangerously. Tomiko has moved ahead and I see his outline against the back of the room. The wall on the far side has been shattered and light is coming in from the other side. I crawl forward to join them. All at once, the room groans and fiery debris rains down on us. I have one last glimpse of Tomiko and Renji falling away from each other, then fire explodes around me.

Luckily the dust and debris hold back the flames for a moment and it is just long enough for Rikichi to appear and pull me to my feet. We try again to get across the room, but fire again flares between us and the other side.

"Renji!" I call out, finding my voice at last.

There is no answer.

"Renji!" I call again.

Rikichi is pulling desperately on my arm and calling my name. I am frozen amidst the debris and flame, coming to a stunning realization. The room is rocked by another explosion and I am taken off my feet again. Now, I cannot breathe. Smoke fills my lungs and fire moves close enough to singe my skin. Hands are all around, moving the debris and pulling on me. I see Rikichi being lifted and carried into the garden, then warm hands lift me as well and I am set down next to Rikichi. The smoke has taken my breath away, but I call for Renji over and over. It won't sink in that I saw him there just before the last explosion.

"How is he?" the healer with Rikichi calls to the one who leans over me.

"He'll be okay, I think. How about him?"

"Concussion, burn, smoke inhalation…he'll live. I hope no one was in there!"

"Renji…Renji was…inside…" I moan.

The healers look at each other and shake their heads in sympathy.

"Easy captain," one of them says, "You'll be okay, but you have to let us heal you."

I feel a needle bite into my arm and everything goes mercifully black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke Urahara was still searching for clues. He had been over Yoruichi's room and the rest of the house over and over, but he couldn't find anything useful. One thing was obvious. It had taken two people to overcome Renji Abarai and Yoruichi. He was fairly certain that Yoruichi was already under their control when Renji arrived, so they could pool their strength to defeat him. One was obviously a master swordsman, while the other might have been a hired thug.

There was a reiatsu trail that led outside the house, but it didn't go far and then it faded into nothing. Kisuke sighed. It was like they had disappeared into thin air.

"Hmm."

"Mr. Kisuke! Mr. Kisuke!" Ururu's voice called shrilly.

He turned quickly, noting her panic. Behind him, Tessai was carrying an unmoving form into the house. He carried it towards the bedroom. Kisuke moved to follow and quickly recognized the battered form as Ichigo Kurosaki. He sent Ururu after Orihime. And followed Tessai into the bedroom. Tessai set Ichigo down and began to heal him. As he worked, Ichigo tossed and turned under his hands, calling for Rukia.

"Did he say anything?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes," Tessai answered, his voice filled with concern, "He said that there were two…very strong…hollow. They were taken by surprise. The reiatsu was masked so they didn't know they were enemies until it was too late. They took Rukia and beat him senseless."

"Hollow, huh? I wonder if the ones who took Yoruichi are working with hollow now…" Kisuke mused, "Well whatever, we'd best get him healed so he can talk."

Orihime rushed in with Ururu on her heels. She leaned over Ichigo and called on her power, raising the golden oval healing field over him. She focused her energy and concentrated for some time, before drawing back with a sigh.

Ichigo shifted softly as he regained consciousness. Kisuke leaned forward, staring down at him.

"What…where did you guys come from?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"We found you passed out near here. What happened?" Kisuke asked.

"We were just walking together and talking and these hollow appeared and started beating the crap out of us. We fought but they were too strong. I told Rukia to run, but she wouldn't. She was trying to fight them. Kisuke, they said that they were taking her away from Byakuya. They said they were ordered to capture her. They didn't say who the order came from."

"Looks like Rukia may have joined Yoruichi, wherever she is."

"Kisuke, these guys were really strong hollow. Could Sosuke Aizen be involved?"

"Anything is possible, I guess," admitted Kisuke.

As the fire raged inside the Kuchiki home, a dark form stumbled away, choking and coughing. He kept to the shadows as much as possible, wanting only to find a safe place to rest and regroup. Someone had just tried to kill him. Someone wanted to kill him very badly. He had no idea who it was or even why, because injury had clouded his mind. His only thought was escape and his only goal was survival. Turning a corner, he stumbled and fell down an embankment, landing in a small gully. He lay there for a time, catching his breath. As he lay there, he tried to remember something, anything about where he was, where he was going, what had happened. He was shocked to find that he couldn't remember a thing…


	7. His Darkest Fears

**Chapter 7: His Darkest Fears**

**( I wrote this while listening to Daughtry's Learn My Lesson)**

_I wonder what made me dare to open my heart to this again. And why? Why, despite everything, do I think the result of giving my heart to someone will change? When Renji revealed his feelings for me, I told him that I didn't want to let myself feel this. I told him that I wanted to remain heartless and numb, because, for me love equals loss. And I have taken the chance. I let myself love with a full heart…and once again, it is gone. Will I never learn? How many lovers will I have to mourn?_

_Renji was great at convincing me of things. He was hardened enough against life's cruelties that he could open his heart easily and damned be the cost. He said that if loving me meant he would die sooner, then so be it. He rolled the dice on his future to be with me…and because of me, he is gone. And there is nothing left. Fire and explosions took everything in our home, and at the office we shared. Everything was incinerated and now it is like he never existed. Even Zabimaru is gone._

_And it isn't just Renji that is gone. Rukia is gone, too. And Yoruichi…and the child Renji and I were supposed to raise together. It is as my attacker said, my entire life is disappearing before my eyes and there is nothing I can do to stop it._

_But I am not the only one feeling the losses today. Rikichi is lying in a hospital bed not far from my room and they say he has completely shut down. Renji was his idol, his mentor, and his very close friend. I remember when this kind of loss would have made me collapse underneath the pain like that…and in truth it is what I wish I could do. Because the alternative is to try to get back up and move on…but there is nowhere to go from here. I can't move._

_Hoshi sits silent and pale at my bedside. Her husband disappeared into the same fire that took Renji and, despite what she said about not being in love with him, She shared his bed and his life for over fifty years. She was his friend at very least…and I think, something more. But Hoshi made the same mistake I did. She loved and she lost. And now she can do nothing but sit at my bedside and wonder what will happen now. I can't think about that. I am stuck in this moment. I am still reaching for that familiar reiatsu, the warm calloused hands, the sensation of being held close and not allowed to leave._

_Almost a year ago, when we faced the ookami seirei in Hueco Mundo, I was dying. My life was bleeding out of me and he held me and simply refused to let me die. There was nothing like that here. There was no chance for me to refuse to let him go. We were separated and not able to touch at the end. And now I feel this unbearable emptiness._

"_Byakuya?"_

_It is the first thing she has said since she entered the room…and she only says it because an envelope has been brought to my room. I don't want to open it. I can already feel what it says. It will only add to the pain. But I reach out and take it from her anyway._

_Byakuya-_

_I did give you fair warning. I told you I was going to bring your life down around you. I have Yoruichi, your unborn child, and your sister now. Understand that Renji had to die. I am not terribly pleased with that, but he made the mistake of taking your hand and it made his death necessary. Well, yours is the hand of death, Byakuya. You bring it to everyone around you. Even your light-hearted cousin has met with that fate._

_And now you sit and wonder. What will happen next? I think you need time to sit and wonder…and a little time to breathe and recover. It wouldn't do to have you lose everything now. To inflict the most damage your losses will be dealt one at a time. I will contact you when I am ready for the next phase of the game. I shall give Yoruichi and Rukia your regards._

"_What does it say? Who is it from?"_

"_It is nothing…" I tell her._

_Her eyes are angry and filled with tears. Now she stands over me, her tear-stained face filled with rage._

"_Nothing? Is that all you'll say, nothing? I know it explains what is going on! I know! And you sit there, the reason why all of this is happening and you won't say anything? Byakuya, you aren't the only one whose life just got upended! It took Tomiko and me years to get over what they did to him because of you…the pain I went through at your rejection! Does that get through to you? Do you feel anything?"_

"_Yes," I say finally, no longer able to hold my silence against her, "I feel…sorry."_

_She stares into my eyes for a moment…then very slowly sits down next to me. She leans her head onto my shoulder and begins to cry. Her fingers lace with mine and stay there for a long time. They are still there as I fall asleep. My sleep is filled with his words._

"_I'm here because you are my captain…"_

"_I only meant that…I don't want you to die, so please don't think that…"_

"_I'm sorry…I only wanted you to know that you mean everything to me…"_

"_I choose this and I don't give a damn what it costs!"_

"_Hey! My most important duty is to defend my captain. I'm just sorry they got to you at all."_

"_What you just said…the way you feel…I feel the same."_

"_Make love to me, Byakuya…"_

"_Good move, Captain…"_

"_The one thing that I do know is that as long as we face these things together, we're going to come out of things okay."_

"_Whatever happens and whatever each new day brings, my life isn't just enough. My life is full."_

"_You're not leaving me! I'm not letting you go!"_

"_In defense of my captain, I am prepared to die."_

_And now he has._

_Someone is calling his name. Again and again the voice calls his name in the darkness. The sound rises in my ears and in my heart until I can't hear anything else. I hear other things break through. I hear the sound of someone crying. It is a soulful keening sound that reaches down and shatters everything inside. There are arms around me now. I don't know whose arms they are or when they took hold of me, but they are soft and comforting and they seem to make the sound of the cries fade._

"_I have you, Byakuya," the soft voice says, "I'm here now and I am not going anywhere. I have you now and I won't let you go."_

_"Rikichi," I say softly._

_His eyes open and they meet mine. They are as heavy with grief as my own and mine is the only voice that will make him respond._

"_Hai…Captain," he responds in a choked voice._

"_Rikichi, I need to talk to you."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Rikichi, I have to send you away. I can't let you stay here. You are in as much danger as Renji was."_

_He is shaking his head and tears are filling his young eyes._

"_You…can't do that…sir. He…he wouldn't want you to be alone. Not now. Please…I don't care what happens to me because of it. You are my captain, and I won't desert you, not even on your own order. In defense…of my captain…I am prepared to…die."_

_I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes and place a hand on his shoulder._

"_Rikichi, you were like a brother to him. We have both lost him, now. I have to send you away because I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I don't want to have to bury you too. I couldn't bear to do that."_

"_You can't make me leave. You can't make me go…Captain. We have to find out who did this to him. We have to find out who killed him," he says, tears flowing down his face, "We have to make them pay. You aren't going to let them get away with it…are you, Captain? You wouldn't let that happen, would you?"_

"_No, Rikichi," I tell him softly, "You have my word that I will never stop looking for that person. Wherever they go, whatever they do, they will not move beyond the length of my blade. My blade will find them. It will find them and it will shatter the heart that broke mine. I swear to you, Rikichi, I will not let this go unpunished."_

_He sits up and puts his hand on mine._

"_And I swear to you, Captain Kuchiki, I will not let you send me away. No matter what you say, what order you give, you cannot tear me from your side. You are my captain and he was my vice captain. I will devote what life I have to helping you find his killer or killers and to plant my blade in their bodies next to yours."_

_He leans forward and reaches for his zanpakutou. Drawing it, he brings its edge to his soft, pale palm._

"_Rikichi…"_

"_I swear on my life that I will follow you in search of Renji Abarai's killer, that I will protect and defend you, and that I will exact revenge on the ones who did this. I swear that nothing will drag me from your side or remove me from this task I set myself to…not even your order…sir."_

_The katana moves against his palm and blood wells up. I move closer to the boy and extend my hand, palm upward. He stares at me in surprise._

"_Sir?"_

"_I do not have Senbonzakura with me," I tell the boy, "Your weapon will suffice."_

_As shaken as he is by my actions, his hand is steady as the edge of his blade touches my palm._

"_I swear that in honor of you loyalty, I will not allow harm to come to you. I will remain at your side and fight what forces I must to defend you. We will find Renji Abarai's killers and they will be punished for what they have done. And when that is finished, you and I shall return alive to this place, and we shall be there to greet his child when he or she draws first breath here."_

_Rikichi nods, his eyes filled with tears and moves his blade against my palm until blood appears. I take our hands and bind them together with the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu._

"_The word is given," I say softly, "Our promises are made. I shall seek to send you away no more."_

_Rikichi nods again and lowers his head, tears streaming down his youthful face._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_As night approaches, I leave the healing center and walk back through the Sereitei, past the burned out remains of the 6__th__ division office to the gates that opened into the home we shared. The main building is gone, reduced and incinerated into nothingness by the flames. _

"_There was nothing left of you to find."_

_I continue past the koi pond to the trail that leads to the waterfall. I'll take these steps alone tonight…only to remember how often we sat beneath the stars and I told you their stories._

"_Renji…"_

_The trail is nearly silent and cherry blossoms float on the smoky breeze. I cannot smell sweetness in their circle because the smoky air has darkened it beyond all recognition._

"_I want to say that I wish I'd never met you…never looked at you, never saw you, never felt your eyes on me, never touched you, never turned to you, never needed you, never loved you. But those words would be a lie."_

_I approach the waterfall on weighted feet and my breathing wants to shorten, to stop, to disappear. I want to be taken from this second visitation with the death of one I loved._

"_I swore I wouldn't do this again. I swore it…but my words mean nothing. They are no more than hot breath on the icy breeze. They appear and disappear…and my resolve means nothing…"_

_I drop to my knees and look into the cold darkness before me. Stars and a perfect moon grace the skies and I wish it wasn't so beautiful, because it makes me want to die to kneel here under all of this light, knowing that you are encased in darkness._

"_Help me…You promised that you wouldn't do this to me…wouldn't leave me alone like this!"_

_I cannot stop shaking._

"_You cannot leave me like this…not you…"_

_There is someone at the bottom of the waterfall. He is cloaked in darkness. It is he. He came back to let me look on him one more time._

"_Renji?"_

_His face turns upward and dark eyes rise, but as I gain my feet, he turns and is gone._

"_Renji…"_

"_Byakuya…" Hoshi says from somewhere behind me, "Renji is gone. Please…come back to the manor with me. You must…eat something. You must rest. Please…"_

_Her hand slides down my arm and her fingers lace themselves into mine. She pulls gently._

"_Come, Byakuya, it won't do to remain out here alone like this. Come back with me. I won't leave you alone. We can face this together," she offers softly._

_My feet move me in her direction, but my heart is left behind on that small cliff, under the stars…the solid scrape of bark against my back, the weight of his back against my chest, his head on my shoulder…my cheek rested gently on the side of his head._

"_I can still hear his voice in my head…"_

"_I know, Byakuya, I understand…"_

_Her hand tightens on mine. We have reached the house and we walk to the west wing…into an undamaged room. She reaches up and removes the kenseiken, setting it gently on the table beside the bed. Her eyes seek mine, but I cannot see anything through them._

"_Lie down, Byakuya, rest while I find something for us to eat."_

_I shake my head, but she is pushing gently on my chest. I give way and drop down, sinking into the bed's soft embrace. Hoshi disappears and while she is gone, my mind spins and searches through everything that has happened._

"_Did I make you happy? Did I show you proper respect? Did I love you enough? Was I there for you when you needed me? Why did you go? If I was the one you loved, then why aren't you here? Why am I alone again? Renji?"_

_Hoshi returns and she sits down next to me, a tray of food in her lap. I refuse to eat, but she brings a cup of wine to my lips. It is bittersweet and it numbs the pain. I let the warmth of it burn my mouth, and down my throat and into my stomach. Not having eaten, it sends my mind spinning and soon I sink down into the pillows. I can hear her speaking, but her words make no sense and have no effect on me. Later, I feel her lean against me and her head comes to rest on my shoulder. _

"_Sleep," she whispers, her soft hands touching my face, "It will grow farther away with each day. Soon, You won't remember him at all."_


	8. The Trail

**Chapter 8: The Trail**

"I think I have something useful now," Kisuke said, watching Ichigo's face carefully.

The young man's face brightened at the idea of finally being able to take steps forward in the effort to bring Rukia and Yoruichi home.

"Well…don't keep it to yourself. What is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"It's what I call an altered reiatsu trail. As you know, when Yoruichi was taken, trace reiatsu couldn't help but be left behind by the perpetrators and the victims. When someone wants to hide a crime they've done, they will often mask the reiatsu so that it can't be recognized or followed. That's what was done here."

Ichigo groaned.

"Argh, then how are we supposed to make use of it if it can't be recognized or followed?" he complained.

"Oh ye of little patience…calm yourself. Just because they attempted to mask it doesn't mean that no one can work it out…and we happen to have access to the Sereitei's prime reiatsu tracker."

"You're not talking about…"

"Bingo! Byakuya Kuchiki, the one, the only, the one who can sense and track reiatsu better than anyone I know."

He gazed at Ichigo, surprised at the young man's lackluster response.

"What? You wanted a way to find Rukia and Yoruichi, didn't you?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah…but Kisuke, Byakuya is going to kill me for letting Rukia get taken by them! He isn't going to care what the odds were or about the circumstances. All he is going to care about is that she was taken."

Kisuke shook his head.

"I think you're wrong about that. Look, I'm going to tell you something I just heard. It is unconfirmed, but it looks like the Kuchiki home was attacked and Renji Abarai was killed in the resulting fire."

"What?" cried Ichigo, his hands balling into fists, "What the hell? Like enough hasn't happened already! Now Renji is…dead? Are you sure?"

"Like I said, it's unconfirmed. Word is that the main house of the manor burned so thoroughly that they weren't able to extract a body…but his reiatsu disappeared. One of Byakuya's cousins died too. Look, I want you to go to Byakuya. Tell him that we have a trail, but we need him to track the reiatsu. I think he'll be of a mind to help us, considering it's his sister and the mother of his child."

"Well…" said Ichigo hesitantly, "For Rukia's sake, then…"

"For Rukia," Kisuke agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_When the light touches my eyes again, I am surprised to find that I am not alone. I am curled deep within the comfort of a soft bed and Hoshi is wrapped around me, her arms holding me tightly against her. I don't remember her being there when I fell asleep, but the bitter aftertaste of the wine explains my lack of memory. I start to pull free of her and her eyes open._

"_Wait," she says, her arms tightening around me, "Don't leave…"_

"_Hoshi…this isn't right," I tell her, "You shouldn't have stayed here last night."_

_Her green eyes are intense and she is trembling. Her expression is one of accusation._

"_You were the one who wanted me to stay," she tells me, "I tried to leave and you told me not to go."_

_I have no memory of any of what she is describing, but then, I was aching beyond thought. It is conceivable that I might have simply sought the comfort of her arms to fight off the emptiness. But it doesn't mean that anything happened…_

"_I don't remember anything beyond drinking the wine," I admit to her, "I wasn't thinking straight and I am sorry if I sent mixed signals, Hoshi."_

_She blinks very slowly, and for some reason Hinamori's warning flashes in my mind again._

"_She isn't at all what she seems to be, is she?"_

_Her eyes hold mine for a long moment._

"_I see," she says softly, "then you don't remember telling me you were sorry for hurting me by leaving me all of those years ago. You don't remember saying that you wished you could go back and change things."_

_A chill is settling inside me._

"_You don't remember that you said loving them was a mistake that led to disaster…and that you should never have turned from the path that was set before you. You didn't want to have loved so deeply. You would rather that you never felt so much. You wished that the coldness people read on your face was real…and that the heart that beat beneath it had not been heated with the desire that caused everything to ignite. Byakuya, you were saying the words that were in my heart. You were speaking to the pain inside me, as well. You and I are more alike than you know. That is why, when you asked me to stay last night…I stayed. Nothing else happened," she assures me, "We held each other to get through a very difficult night, that is all. There is nothing wrong in what we did."_

"_Except that it might have sent the wrong message," I say softly, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us. I was not inviting anything beyond the simple comfort of an embrace. I am not capable of offering any more than that. And I don't know when or if that will become possible for me again."_

"_I understand that."_

"_I do not wish to be rude, but there are things to be attended to. You and I both have obligations we must meet. The time for 'getting through' ends and we must face what comes next."_

_I pull away gently and this time she releases me. Her eyes are unreadable. I sit for a moment with my back to her._

"_Do you think that Tomiko would wish to be interred with the family?" I ask._

_Hoshi nods._

"_He never turned against them, Byakuya," she says quietly, "It was the family who turned on him. They always had his heart, his love, his obedience. He was an example of what they said was most important. And despite what happened, he wasn't capable of forgetting who he was."_

"_There is nothing identifiable left of them, so we will take ash from the site where they were last seen."_

"_And what will you do to honor Renji?" she asks._

"_He will be interred here as well. He and I exchanged vows. Our union was legal, and that makes him family."_

"_That means it will need to be recorded in the family record," she comments._

"_Yes."_

_I start to stand, but as I do, a wave of dizziness sweeps through me. I start to fall and the next thing I know, she is there to catch me and to help me back into bed._

"_You need to rest longer," she tells me, "Obviously, you've been under great stress. You stay here. I will see to it that our obligations are met today. I will be back with something for you to eat. You must eat something if you are to find the strength to function, Byakuya."_

_She leaves me alone._

_I try to get to my feet and the dizziness strikes again. I feel heavy and dull. I am relatively certain that I was given more than just wine last night. I need to get out of the manor…to go somewhere to clear my head. But before I can leave the room, she is back with a tray of food. I sit on the edge of the bed and she sets the tray down._

"_You should get back in bed," she admonishes me, "You are obviously exhausted and in need of more rest. Eat something and rest."_

_She watches closely as I slip back into bed and take the tray onto my lap. I hesitate and she sits down next to me._

"_You won't get any better by starving yourself," she tells me._

"_That is not my intention," I reply, looking down, "I merely have no appetite right now, though I do appreciate your efforts to help me cope. Hoshi, I will eat, but…I need to see Rikichi. Will you find him for me?"_

"_I will send him in a little while. First, take care of yourself, Byakuya. There is time enough for the rest later."_

"_I have already wasted too much time. I need to find the ones responsible for this."_

"_And you will, I am sure. But you can't do that if your mind is troubled by lack of sleep and sustenance."_

"_Hoshi…please…I need to be alone with my thoughts. I don't wish to hurt your feelings, but I really do need a moment to myself."_

_She rises, looking somewhat anxious._

"_I'm sorry, Byakuya, I didn't mean to impose. I will leave you then."_

_She rises and leaves the room. As soon as she is gone, I empty the juice and water into a potted plant in the room. Then I lean back against the pillows and feign sleep. It isn't long before I hear her step back into the room. She takes the tray and sets it on the desk, then sits down next to me. I breathe slowly, altering my reiatsu so that it appears that I am asleep. This time when she speaks, her words are chillingly clear._

"_Sleep now, Byakuya. Let your mind be at ease. You don't need to think on anything. Let it all go. Let everything fade away. By tomorrow, you will have no concerns left. I will have taken them all. You will find new contentment and peace alongside me. It will be as it should have been years ago. You will see."_

_I feel her leaning forward over me and her lips touch mine lightly. She retreats from the room and the door closes softly behind her. I wait until the sound of her footsteps fades into the distance, then I try getting up again. I am still dizzy and shaking, but I manage. I open the door and reach out to find her reiatsu. I feel it in the garden. I slip out of the room and slip past, heading for the front gates. I am not certain where it is that I should go, but to stay here would invite disaster. I know now that Hoshi is, at very least, up to something. I wonder now if she had something to do with the fire. She had much to gain by getting both my cousin and Renji out of the way. I would confront her now, but she has already weakened me. I have to withdraw and try to form some kind of strategy to expose her, to force her to reveal her true intent. It is clear that she wanted to gain influence over me, but was she looking for control?…revenge? And does that mean she is the one who arranged Yoruichi's abduction? Rukia's? Could it have been to isolate me? I stand for a moment at the gates, trying to figure out what to do. Then I feel her reiatsu rising. She has discovered I am not there and is reaching out to try to locate my reiatsu. I flash step away towards the senkaimon. I know now I must seek other assistance if I am to undo her plans._

_As I arrive at the senkaimon, I suddenly realize how weakened I actually am. My head is spinning and my body is shaking. I know I have to cross quickly into the living world. I summon a hell butterfly and as I step forward, I feel her reiatsu closing in. She knows where I am and where I am going, and she seems unconcerned that I know she follows me now. There is no choice, but to move forward. I pass through the senkaimon and into the living world. As I arrive, I feel her beginning to cross over in my wake. I flash step away and my body shakes harder. I am close to Urahara's shop now. I flash step again and am weakened further. I see the shop ahead of me and flash step again. I gain the steps and I hear her say my name. At the sound, my body freezes. I am held motionless as she approaches. The door opens in front of me as she reaches my side. My eyes meet Kisuke Urahara's for a mere moment before I collapse._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"There's no doubt about it," Kisuke told Hoshi, "Someone drugged Byakuya with the obvious intent of weakening his mind and his body. I imagine it must be whoever is responsible for taking Yoruichi and Rukia, and for the attacks in the Sereitei. In any case, this is a whole new kind of trouble, because it means that this person has gotten inside his guard. It may be someone close to him…perhaps a relative or one of the household staff."

"But Byakuya has had many of those same people in his employ for years. Why would they do something like this? They all seemed to be very devoted to him…and to Renji as well. Why would they?"

"I don't know. When the two of you came here, did he tell you why he was coming here now? Did he have new information?"

Hoshi shook her head.

"I'm not sure what made him do this. In actuality, I didn't leave with him. I sensed him leaving and I also sensed a disturbance in his reiatsu…so I had to come and make sure he was all right. Kisuke, he has not been himself since Renji was injured and Yoruichi was taken. He has been growing gradually less and less stable. He isn't eating and he won't sleep. I am very concerned for him," Hoshi said fervently, "I only want to make sure he is all right. This has all been so difficult for him."

"Well, don't worry," Kisuke assured her, "I can undo the effects of this drug. The only problem is that he'll be very disoriented when he wakes. His memory of recent events may be wiped out. In short, he might not remember what happened to Yoruichi, Rukia, or Renji."

Hoshi gasped softly.

"I know," Kisuke said, nodding, "It's pretty cruel, but if the person who did this continued the use of that drug, Byakuya's mind would have been turned to mush…and someone else would have been calling the shots."

"Kami! That's awful!" exclaimed Hoshi, "That anyone would dare do that to him…is unthinkable."

"Yes," agreed Kisuke, "That it is."

He turned back to the unconscious noble, leaning over him and injecting him with the counteracting drug. Sitting back, he watched Byakuya for several minutes, before turning back to Hoshi.

"Look, I know you're worried about him, but I have to ask you to do something for me. You need to go back to the Sereitei and search the house. Try to find any traces of the drug you can and note where you find it. Byakuya is in a lot of danger as long as this person is able to access him so easily."

"But I want to stay with him…" Hoshi objected.

"Yes, and I encourage you to come back when you find out who is doing this. In the meantime, it's better if you run the household and say nothing of where Byakuya is. He needs a few days to fully recover from the effects of the drug. I will care for him here while you see to things in the Kuchiki household."

"Well," Hoshi said softly, "If that's what you think would be best. Just…take good care of him. I feel so badly about all he has been through. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"I understand," said Kisuke, his eyes fixed on hers, "and you understand…no harm will come to him under this roof. Byakuya is safe here. Yoruichi was taken from here because I was not here, but I am here now and no one will get past me to reach him."

"I hope you are right, Kisuke Urahara," Hoshi said, gazing at him, "I would hate for my cousin to face any more misfortune."

"Trust me," said Kisuke, "He won't."


End file.
